Sweet as Candy
by Small-eyes
Summary: Misaki is a hard working, diligent employee. However stress has been building up on her rapidly these days. She has been harassed by her manager, and the debt her father left. To release stress Misaki decided to drink a FEW bottles of beer. Yet, somehow the next day she found her self sleeping beside a stranger...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kaichou wa maid sama fanfic. Please read and review to tell me your opinion.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sweet as Candy**

"AHHHHHHH!" A girl with shoulder length dark black was screaming her lungs out. She was standing on the roof; her golden colored eyes were shut tight, as her pale colored hands held onto the safety bars of the roof.

Ayuzawa Misaki, age 24, a diligent hard working employee working in the internationally known company 'Seika'. Misaki is a pretty decent looking girl, and her working abilities will stun you. Yet, a dark past surrounds her. When she was in middle school, her father disappeared, leaving a huge debt. Misaki and her mom and sister, were forced to take down on this debt. So since middle school, Misaki was working extremely hard just to pay off the debt.

"Misaki, calm down…" A girl with light brownish pink hair patted Misaki's back.

Hanazono Sakura, Misaki's best friend since high school. She is the typical cute and fluffy girl, gentle and tender.

"I knew he was a pervert!" A girl with short black hair pushed her squared glasses stood at the side.

Kaga Shizuko, also Misaki's best friend since high school. A very calm girl who was born to insult all the people she hates.

"How can that stupid manager grab my butt while I was copying the documents!" Misaki screamed again. Yes, Misaki has recently been sexually harassed by her manager. However, Misaki's can't report about her perverted manager, she can't be fired from her job. She still has to help her mother pay off the debt, and try to support her little sister get through college.

"Misaki…." Sakura stared at Misaki with her large eyes, she was about to cry.

"If I were you, I would have kicked him right in the *beeeep*." Shizuko said with a harsh tone.

"Thank you guys…. But I can't get fired. I'll have to find another solution…" Misaki looked at the time on her phone. "It's about time, we should go back to work."

"Cheer up!" Sakura said.

"Use your akito skills, that's what they're for!" Shizuko added.

Shizuko, Sakura, and Misaki all worked in three different departments. Shizuko worked in the finance department, Sakura was in the advertising department, and Misaki worked in the secretary department. At work, Misaki was also called 'The Devil Secretary'. Due to her killing aura during work and her perfectionist personality, she was furious and scary during work.

"Back to work!" Misaki took in a deep breath and looked at the files on her desk. Then she spotted something ugly, really ugly, it was a post it from her manager. On the post it several of dirty and sexually harassing things were written on it.

Misaki's manager is a 53-year old stinky old perverted man. He is hated by the entire department. Many rumors about the manager picking on female employees have been heard through the company building, yet Misaki never expected herself to be in this situation.

After work, Misaki sprinted out the company building. She made sure that she was seen by her manager. Misaki safely left her company building without seen by her manager, and then she sprinted to the train station. Usually Misaki would go home straight, but today she brought a few cans of beer and walked towards the park near the area she lives. Too much stressed built up within Misaki. Work, debt, harassment, and everything was building up too much stress, but Misaki didn't want her mom to be worried about her. So she decided to release some stress by drinking in the park.

Misaki sat on the swing with a bottle of beer in her hand and a few empty cans around her. After a few cans of beer, Misaki was half drunk. She took a glance at the phone and realized that it was 10:00 PM already.

"I have to get home, mom will be worried…." Misaki stood up and walked wobbly out the park.

-(the next morning)-

"…5 more minutes…" Misaki rolled to the side as she felt the glaring sun shining on her. "When did my pillow become so hard…?"

Misaki rubbed her eyes, and opened them. Once she saw the scene in front of her she shut them closed again. She murmured to herself and opened her eyes once again, the scene didn't change. Misaki found herself sleeping in a male stranger's arm on a hard wood floor.

"Ahhhhh!" Misaki screamed as she stood up and moved backwards, making her back hit the wall. She looked around and realized she was in the café with elegant interior design. The shop was designed in the classic English style.

"So you're awake Misa-chan." The stranger sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had spiky blonde hair, and a pair of attractive green eyes. The stranger was unbelievably good looking, and his body structure was pretty well built up too.

"H-H-How did you know my name?!" Misaki shouted and screamed.

"You told me." The stranger said.

"When?" Misaki was so confused.

"Last night." The stranger answered back.

"What?!" Misaki could feel her brains twitching.

"Try thinking back about last night." The stranger suggested.

Misaki pressed her head on the wall, and started to dig into her memory last night.

-(flashback)-

Half drunk Misaki walked out the park, with a can of beer in her hands. She was walking wobbly, and she had no idea where she was walking. Misaki originally wanted to get home, but she can't control her own legs and feet that moment. Wobbly and slowly Misaki walked to the opposite direction of her house.

She continued walking and she started to sing really random songs. When suddenly she stopped in front of a café named "Licht Café".

"Licht? Isn't that a blood sucking animal…..(Misa-chan, blood sucking animal is leech not licht..)" Misaki was really out of her mind. "Fine I'm gonna go get a cake!"

Misaki walked into the shop, ignoring the 'closed' sign on the door.

"I'm sure you can see the 'closed' sign on the door." A blonde hot guy was sitting at the counter feeding his cat.

"One piece of cake pweeeeaaaasssseee!" Misaki took a seat at a certain table.

"The store is closed." The blonde guy repeated.

"Can you just pity me? My manager grabbed my ass today!" Misaki was about to cry.

"….." The blonde guy was speechless.

"I want to quit my job, but I can't! Stupid debt! Stupid father! I spent my time working so hard, and now I'm sexual harassed! This is not fair!" Misaki was whining with tears almost coming out her eyes.

"Well… I'm sorry then." The blonde guy didn't know what to say, but he reminded himself that next time he should lock the door when shop is closed.

"I, Ayuzawa Misaki, will not lose to that 53 years old stinky perv!" Misaki suddenly stood. Since Misaki was really drunk right now, she couldn't stand properly. She was about to fall on to the floor.

Before Misaki fell onto the floor, the blonde good looking stranger caught Misaki. Misaki basically was flumping herself onto the stranger's arms, and those arms was really strong.

"Woooo~ Your hair looks quite spiky~ Let me take a touch." Without a hesitation, Misaki moved her hands to the strangers head. "They're so soffffftttttt! I thought it would be so hard and spiky."

"Yes. Yes…" The stranger just nodded and continued to let Misaki touch his hair.

Then the blonde stranger placed Misaki back into her seat and took his phone out.

"What's thwwaaattt fooorrr?" Misaki asked with a weird accent.

"An interview of drunk Ayuzawa Misaki." The blonde guy said.

"Call me Misa-chan~" Misaki did a 'V' with her hands and stuck her tounge out.

"Ok… Misa-chan…" The stranger nodded. "Misa-chan interview time."

"Hello!" Misaki raised one of her hands.

"Is Misa-chan happy?" The stranger aksed.

"I am!" Small little flowers were blooming behind Misaki's back.

"Are you having fun?" The stranger asked again.

"I am!" Misaki raised her hands.

"Are you drunk?" The stranger asked.

"I am!" Misaki was extremely happy for no reasons.

"This will ensure me from not being accused as a pervert…" The stranger said as he saved the video.

The rest of the night, the stranger and Misaki spent their time doing different things. The stranger made omelet rice for Misaki, since she was whining that she was hungry. Misaki basically told her whole life story to the stranger.

-(flashback ends)-

"Oh… yeah…" Misaki was so embarrassed to look at the blonde stranger.

"You want to take a look at the video?" The stranger asked.

"N-No… It's ok." Misaki denied.

"I'm Usui Takumi." The stranger introduced himself. "I'm the owner of this café."

"Oh… Licht café." Misaki recalled.

"Since I had to entertain you last night and created a big mess, you won't mind helping me out with cleaning up right?" Usui asked.

"No, not at all, sorry for bothering you." Misaki apologized.

"It's ok, I had fun too, Misa-chan." Usui teased for a little bit.

"Please don't bring up anything from last night…." Misaki begged.

"Ok, Misa-chan." Usui said with a smirk.

"Ahhhh! Start cleaning up!" Misaki was really annoyed.

Misaki was mopping the floor, while Usui was wiping the table and keeping the plates. They didn't really talk, so it was kind of awkward for Misaki.

"So your manager has been sexually harassing you?" Usui suddenly asked when he was throwing Misaki's beer can into the trash.

"Yeah…. I told you that too?" Misaki was surprised.

"Yep, you recited a really wonder biography of yourself last night." Usui smirked.

"I am being sexual harassed." Misaki simply said.

"So how are you going deal with this problem?" Usui asked.

"I decide to endure a little bit more, I have to make money, my sister and mother needs to depend on me." Misaki said, revealing some depression.

"….." Usui didn't know what to say, before he was going to comfort Misaki with some nice words Misaki spoke again.

"I swear to god… one day I'll rip that manager into pieces." An evil aura surrounded Misaki.

"Hahahahaha!" Usui started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Misaki tilted her head.

"It's just that you're too interesting." Usui continued laughing.

"….Whatever!" Misaki continued mopping the floor.

After helping Usui cleaning the shop, Misaki returned home to prepare for going to work. As she walked back home, she decided she'll never go to 'Licht Café' anymore. It was to embarrassing, and the owner was quite a pain too. Though Misaki could still recall that sticky omelet rice with that fluffy egg she ate last night, it was way too delicious to be made by a human being.

Misaki was late for work for about 10 minutes today. Everything was still the same, same harassment and the same work load that she was in charge of. However, today Misaki worked slower than usual. Her head was aching from the drinking last night. She didn't really feel well, and around noon she started to hear some of her colleagues screaming. Misaki didn't really care, so she continued to work.

"Darn it… my head hurts…" Misaki rubbed her forehead.

"Honey water will make you feel better." A really sexy and familiar voice said to Misaki. A cup of honey water was displayed in front of Misaki.

"Thanks…" Misaki received the honey water and looked up. "AHHH! Usui?!"

"Yo!" Usui simply said with a smile.

"W-why are you here?!" Misaki asked.

"You left these things at my store." Usui passed Misaki a paper bag.

"Oh… Thank you." Misaki said as she received the paper bag too. "No! Wait! How did you get in here?"

"Well I told the employees at the counter that I was here to visit a friend, then they let me in." Usui said.

"Wait! They can't…." Misaki suddenly recalled that the employees at the counter were all girls, and with Usui's good looks their brains won't work normally. "I see…."

"Here is some honey water, I think you might feel really sick from the drinking yesterday." Usui said as he passed Misaki a water bottle filled with honey water.

"Oh… thank you." Misaki said.

"Nee~ Ayuzawa –san, who is this guy?" One of the Misaki's colleagues came and asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Another colleague asked.

"No! He's not!" Misaki shouted.

"Aww… we had such a pleasant night we spent together last night…" Usui did a sad puppy face, you could almost see his ears dropping down.

"Oh my god!" Everyone in the office who was listening to the conversation gasped.

"Ayuzawa-san… I never expected you to be so fast moving…" One of the colleagues commented.

"I'll be going now." Usui looked at Misaki and stuck his tongue out.

Misaki had the eager to punch that good looking blonde that moment.

"Ayuzawa-san, it's not really good to bring your friend to the office. This is a warning, next time you'll get a punishment." The 53 year old pervy manager came and said to Misaki, he did a really disgusting face.

Misaki shivered down her spine, and she really wanted to vomit the moment she saw his face. Usui was standing at the entrance of the office, he was staring at the pervy manager. He simply smirked and gave a deadly glare at him.

Over the next few days, Usui appeared at Misaki's office almost every single day. Not in the middle of work again, but he would wait for Misaki after work. Every time Misaki was done with work, she would see Usui sitting on one of the comfy chairs in the lobby of the company building. Somehow Usui would always walk Misaki home, and ensure her safety.

"Can you just stop waiting for me?" Misaki asked.

"Why?" Usui asked.

"Don't you have your café that you have to manage?" Misaki asked.

"Open time is 3~ 5 PM, then I rest for one hour and start working from 6~9 PM." Usui said.

"Arrrgghhhh! Everyone thinks you're my boyfriend." Misaki howled.

Usui grabbed Misaki's shoulders close to his and said. "Then let's follow their script."

"Don't play around with me!" Misaki raged.

That didn't stop Usui from waiting for Misaki. Until one day before Misaki was done with her work she received a text message.

'_This is your darling Usui, I'll pick you up a little late today. Don't by lonely Misa-chan.'_

Misaki stared at the text message and banged her head on the desk. The she texted back.

'_How did you get my phone number?'_

After 3 minutes Usui texted back.

'_You told me on the night we spent together'_

Misaki read the text message and it sounded completely wrong. She didn't text back, and continued to do her work. It wasn't like she was really going to wait for Usui, she just wants to go home quickly that day. After her work was done, Misaki left her office. While she was walking home, she felt that someone was following her. First she suspected that it was Usui, so she texted him.

'_Are you stalking me? =.='_

Usui texted back immediately.

'_I would like to, but right now I'm at the vet.'_

That moment Misaki stood their frozen. If it's not Usui behind her, then who is it? She turned back and saw the most disgusting face she has ever seen, it was her manager.

"Hello, Misaki-chan. It's been some time since we've talked." The manager gave a really sick facial expression.

"H-Hi manager…" Misaki said.

"Because of that blonde dude you hooked up with, I couldn't touch you ass these days.." The manager walked closer and closer to Misaki.

Misaki walked backwards, trying to stay further away from that disgusting old man. She didn't know what to do. Silently in her heart, Misaki wished that she have waited for Usui.

Usui was at the vet, since his cat Licht got sick. He received that text message from Misaki, and he had a really bad feeling.

"Take care of Licht first, I'll be right back." Usui said to the doctor as he rushed out the animal clinic.

Usui ran around the area as he murmured "Please be safe."

Suddenly from a certain direction, Usui heard a scream of horror. He ran towards that direction right away. He recognized that sound, it was Misaki's voice.

Finally, Usui found Misaki, and he was shocked.

"You old stinky perv! Take this!" Misaki gave her manager a shoulder flip and kicked him several times. "Don't underestimate me!"

"You want to get fired?" The manager shouted back.

"I don't care! I have dignity, I have my pride. I don't need you to look down on me!" Misaki shouted back.

"You are so doomed!" The manager shouted again.

"….." Usui was speechless for a moment, then he started to laugh his head off.

Misaki turned around and saw Usui, "Usui?"

"Misa-chan… hahahhahahha… you.. hahahhaha... are just too interesting." Usui continued laughing.

"You! I'll make sure you can't find a job in any company!" The manager howled.

"Don't worry, she already found her next job." Usui grabbed Misaki close to her. "She'll be working for me as my secretary."

"EH?!" Misaki looked at Usui.

"By the way Mr. manager, I think it is necessary for me to give you this." Usui passed his name card to the manager.

The manager looked at the name card, his face turned from red, purple, then green. He stood up right away, apologized to Usui and ran away.

"What did you do?" Misaki asked Usui.

"Just a little magic spell." Usui smirked.

"But your secretary? I thought you own a café" Misaki said.

"Opening a café was just a hobby." Usui said with a smile.

"Who actually are you…?" Misaki was frightened, staring at the mysterious blonde in front of her.

"Just take me as a perverted alien from planet pheromone." Usui gave Misaki a tender smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sweet as Candy**

There are some people whom you can understand once you meet them, but there are also some people whom you can never understand. To Misaki, Usui Takumi belongs to the second group. Misaki probably won't even understand Usui's logic for the rest of her life.

"Thanks for helping me out…" Misaki pushed Usui a little bit further from her. "Now, I have to find a new job."

"You just found one." Usui looked at Misaki with this really strange stare.

"Don't tell me… that was serious." Misaki accused.

"I need a secretary and I just got myself one." Usui said with a smile.

"B-B-But….." Misaki wasn't able to process everything through her brain yet.

That moment Misaki asked herself several questions. Such as, 'Why is he helping me? Didn't we just met a few weeks ago in a total weirdo way?' and 'Am I really going to work for him?'.

However Usui's actions were faster than Misaki's processing brain.

"Come to this place after you pack your stuff from your old office, come before noon. If you don't come within three days I tell everyone who lives in this area that you are my girlfriend." Usui passed Misaki a small slip of paper and walked away.

Misaki was standing there still and stunned. She had no freakin' idea on what just happened.

**After Two days…**

"Ah. Onee-chan is still here?" Suzuna caught her sister in the kitchen, when Misaki was supposed to be at the office already.

"Oh yeah, I quit my job yesterday." Misaki said as she sat down on the small dining table in the kitchen.

"You did?" Suzuna asked.

"Yep, the manager was a molester so.. yeah…" Misaki recalled a few days ago.

"I see…. So you're apparently jobless?" Suzuna asked.

"Nope, found a new job….. I guess" Misaki answered.

"I guess…?" Suzuna didn't really know what her sister meant.

"Nothing." Misaki said and took a sip of her water.

Misaki decided that, she'll try to see if being Usui's secretary will work. First of all, she doesn't want every single person in the area she lives think that Usui is her boyfriend. Second of all, she really needs money.

"I'll be going now." Misaki stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"Have a safe trip." Suzuna said with her lazy and emotionless voice, as Misaki walked out the door.

Misaki was following the address Usui gave her. Surprisingly, she found herself standing in the middle of the gold district of the city. There were many times when Misaki took a look at the address over and over again, to make sure she didn't walk on the wrong road. Finally, Misaki stopped in front of the most expensive apartment suite in the golden district.

"It's here… right?" Misaki looked at the address she checked millions of times, she was there.

All Misaki did for 3 minutes full was stare at the large infrastructure standing in front of her. Her golden eyes blinked for few times, until she realized that she really should get going. Misaki walked into the building and went straight to the elevator.

"35th floor…." Misaki looked at the address and looked at the elevator buttons. She was shocked. The 35th floor was the highest floor, and to people who don't know, the highest floor in an apartment or condominium is often the most expensive and luxurious.

The elevator door opened after a long elevator ride. To Misaki it was a surprise to find only one big wooden door, and nothing else. Yes, the 35th floor, the whole floor, is one living unit.

"…..Who actually is Usui….." Misaki stared at the big wooden door as she rang the doorbell.

_Bing! Bong!_

Misaki waited for a moment, but there was no answer. So she waited for another moment, there was still no answer.

"…." Misaki was slightly mad.

_Bing! Bong!_

Misaki waited for another extra moment, there was still no answer.

"Baka Usu…." Before Misaki could even shout our Usui's full name, the door opened.

"Sorry, I was taking a bath." Usui opened the door topless, with only a towel tied on his waist, and dripping water sliding down in compact abs and six pac.

"I only heard the pheromone attracts the opposite sex, but not slowly someone's action." Misaki complained.

"Misa-chan, is that how you talk to your new boss?" Usui stared at Misaki with one of his eyebrows titled up.

"Ummm…." Misaki didn't know what to say.

"Naughty girls needs to be punished." Usui gave this angelic yet evil aura spreading smile.

"Ahhh!" Misaki was pulled into Usui's apartment. Usui slammed his door closed.

Usui pulled Misaki into his apartment, pushed her to the walls at the corridors, then placed both of his hands both on wall, making Misaki's head between his long arms.

"So… you dare to just walk into a healthy young man's apartment alone." Usui smirked.

"Didn't you want me to do this?!" Misaki gave Usui a 'What the hell' stare.

"Maybe, maybe not." Usui said with a playful tone. Misaki was going crazy.

"You!" Misaki screeched.

"Ok!" Usui backed off, and raised both of his hands in the air. "That's enough teasing for today. I have to same the other teasing for tomorrow and so on."

"Tomorrow and so on?" Misaki was about to faint.

"OK, sit on the couch first, I'll go get myself something to wear first." Usui pointed at the living room.

Misaki walked into the living room, and the only thing she saw was a couch, a short table, a tall standing lamp at the side, the big windows, and a laptop. On the couch she saw a blanket. She moved the blanket to the side and sat properly. Then Misaki felt something moving, something tickling her feet from beneath the couch. Goosebumps came from the bottom of Misaki's feet to the tip of her head.

Though Misaki was already 24, the biggest fear in her life was still ghost. Since she was a child, she wasn't afraid of anything, except ghost. Now, Misaki in this super creepy situation, her body was frozen. Suddenly she felt the tickling going through the space of her feet; she didn't dare to look down. Since that texture felt like long soft hair along with a soft solid sphere feeling.

"Nyaaa~"

"Nya?" Misaki looked down at her feet, she a small black cat with four white paws crawling from under the couch to the space between her feet. Misaki was relieved.

"So you just met Licht." Usui said as he walked out the room with a plain T-shirt and jeans on.

"Licht?" Misaki stared at the cat beneath her.

"And you're even sitting on my bed." Usui chuckled. "Trying to seduce me?"

"Your bed?" Misaki tilted her head. "Isn't this the couch?"

"I also sleep there, so it's my bed." Usui smirked.

"Ahh!" Misaki jumped up and scared Licht.

Licht underneath the table, and went straight to Usui's feet. It hid right behind Usui's feet.

"Hahahaha!" Usui stared to laugh. "How interesting can you be?"

"…!" Misaki didn't know what to say, her face just blushed out of embarrassment.

"Let's talk about serious business now." Usui said as he still continued to laugh.

Usui carried Licht up, and placed it on a cushion near the curtains. Licht just sat on the cushion, and would swirl itself into the curtains occasionally.

"Can I ask a question first?" Misaki asked.

"Sure." Usui replied.

"Why is it that, you only have a couch, short table, a tall lamp, big windows, curtains, and a laptop in such a broad living room?" Misaki asked.

"The other furniture are useless." Usui simple said.

"OK…." Misaki nodded.

"This is how much you will be paid each month." Usui passed Misaki a piece of paper. "This here is your working hours, and what your job includes."

"…..!" Misaki was shocked when she read the document. "You're going to pay me this much?"

"That's not a lot compared to what I own." Usui replied.

"What exactly is your job?" Misaki asked.

"I write the game system for the Walker company." Usui said with a cold face.

"W-W-What?! What company again?" Misaki wasn't really sure on what she just heard.

"Walker company." Usui's deep sexy voice repeated.

"Whhhaaaattttt?" Misaki exclaimed.

The Walker Company, an internationally known company. They are known for their broad marketing fields. Their products have the variety from poker cards to kitchen stoves. Yet, they are most famous for their computer games. Every single game they release is always a big hit. For some certain reasons, the Walker company never let their game writer appear in public.

"So I don't need to go to any big structure building, or sit in a room filled with boring people. I just have to turn in my work on time." Usui sat down at the short table, turned his laptop towards him.

"So… you're part of the team?" Misaki asked.

"No, I write the basics of the program, then I send it to the company. After they put all the flowery stuff, I check the program again." Usui started to type a bunch of stuff on the keyboard of his laptop.

"Wait… how old are you?" Misaki was really confused with the situation.

"24, same as you." Usui turned to Misaki with a smile. "So… now you're interested in me?"

"D-D-D-Don't get me wrong… but you're only 24?" Misaki was really surprised.

"Do I look that old?" Usui gave Misaki an accusing stare.

"N-No… it's just, you have such big accomplishment…" Misaki thought about her own accomplishments.

"Some people call me prodigy, and some people call me genius… I prefer you to call me Takumi." A really rosy atmosphere swept the room.

"Don't even think about it." The atmosphere was cut Misaki right away.

"Let me explain your job as my secretary, after I finish this. Give me a moment, you can sit on the couch if you want." Usui continued to work.

Misaki didn't want to sit on that couch, since that was literally Usui's bed. She just sat on the floor and watched Usui work. He was working in fast speed, and he was really focused. His focused face was really attractive. Those deep green eyes and his soft blonde hair that covered his forehead messily, that scene was really attractive. Misaki found that it was quite awkward to stare at Usui while he worked, so Misaki decided to find something for herself to do. At the corner of the room, a black cat with white paws was playing with the curtains. Without thinking too much, Misaki walked towards the curtains and picked the cat up.

"Nyaaaa!" Licht protested.

"Hey, chill! I just think it's a waste if you rip the curtains." Misaki said to Licht, as she laid it down on its cushion.

Licht curled its black silky body up, and laid on the cushion comfortably. Misaki swept her hands across Licht's body slowly, and just played with the cat, until a voice interrupted her.

"I'm done." Usui announced.

"O-Ok!" Misaki stood up right away and walked towards the space at the table across from Usui.

"So ask any questions while I explain." Usui said.

"OK." Misaki nodded.

"So your job includes going to the company with me when needed, organizing the documents, picking up calls, entertain me…" At that point, Usui was interrupted.

"Entertain you?" Misaki gave a confused look.

"It's important to keep your boss happy." Usui smirked.

"….." Misaki was slightly speechless.

"Go to parties as my partner, go over my schedule (though I don't really have one), work as a waitress at my café, and accept any request from me." Usui finished the list.

"Accept any request from… you?" Misaki wasn't really sure on what to say. "May I keep the authority to choose what request to accept?"

"Then let's take that out." Usui suggested. "I'm a gentlemen who doesn't like to force ladies."

"ARRGHHH!" Misaki chocked on her own saliva. Then she started to cough.

"I'll go get you a cup of water." Usui stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Usui walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face, his face was similar to a child who found a new toy. He has never seen such an interesting girl in his life. She's hard working diligent and serious, but when she's drunk she's crazy and wild. While normal girls spend their days trying to make themselves look pretty, Misaki tries to make as much money as possible. In the beginning he felt sympathy for Misaki for being sexual harassed by her manager, and having such a tragic background. So he decided to help Misaki, however after seeing the scene of Misaki kicking her manager made Usui more interested into Misaki.

"Here's your water." Usui came out the kitchen with a cup of water in his hands and passed it to Misaki.

Misaki took the glass of water, and drank the whole cup with one gulp.

"Ahh!" Misaki was relieved. "I'm alive!"

"So let's continue with the talk about your job." Usui sat back to his original position.

"OK…" Misaki took a deep breath.

"Your monthly salary will be apparently this much…" Usui wrote the number down on a paper.

Misaki's eyes opened wide, that number was about triple the amount she owned in her previous company. It was quite a big amount of money for a secretary.

"T-T-This much?" Misaki looked at Usui with large amber colored eyes.

"Your working hours will start from 10 in the morning and ends at 9 at night… it's a large work hour." Usui reminded.

"It's ok! I have faith in my stamina! Please let me do this job!" Misaki's eyes were sparkling for hope. That money can improve her family's life.

"You come here at 10:00 AM, at 2:00 PM we go to my café for preparations, the café will be open from 3:00 PM ~ 5:00 PM. We have a one hour break and start the café again from 6:00 PM ~ 9:00 PM." Usui explained.

"Got it!" Misaki nodded.

"You start working tomorrow." Usui said with a tender smile.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow…." Misaki's voice dropped because of a sudden roar from her stomach.

"grrr…."

There was this awkward silence. Usui just stared at Misaki, and Misaki just blushed out of embarrassment. Before she left her house, she only had one slice of toast and a cup of water. Those two things couldn't really full her stomach.

"I'll make you something to eat… It's almost lunch time." Usui broke the silence.

"Sorry for causing trouble…" Misaki looked at the floor to avoid any awkward eye contact. Though Misaki didn't really like Usui, but she still has the manners as a guest.

"Don't worry." Usui stood up from his seat and muffled Misaki's hair with his rough hands when he walked passed her.

"….." Misaki sat there and combed her messy hair back into its original shape with her own hands.

While Misaki was putting her hair back into shape, Licht walked towards the kitchen. It seems like Licht was following Usui into the kitchen too. Misaki followed Licht, stood at the entrance of the kitchen, and peeked into the kitchen. There she was shocked. That was the first time Misaki ever saw a man cooking like a ninja. Usui was so fast in chopping the ingredients, and he cracked the egg with only one hand. Within a few minutes the omelet rice was finished.

"Wow….." Misaki unintentionally let out when she watched Usui doing the final touches of the omelet.

"Let's go to the table." Usui walked towards Misaki with two plates of omelet rice in his hands.

"O-Ok!" Misaki said in panic as she received the plate of omelet Usui passed to her. Then they walked to the short table together.

After Usui placed his own omelet onto the table, he walked to the kitchen again. He came out with a dish filled with some cat food, and then he placed it under the short table. Licht was already under the table, waiting for the food the arrive.

"Does Licht always eat under the table?" Misaki asked.

"It's a habit for her." Usui said.

"It's a her?" Misaki asked. "The name sounds like a male."

"Licht means light in German, now does it sound manly?" Usui asked.

"I see…." Misaki was having the thought 'so deep…' in her mind.

"Let's start eating before the omelet gets cold." Usui said as he sat down and started to eat the omelet.

Misaki picked up her spoon, and pressed the sharp edge on the yellow fluffy omelet egg. The smell was really luring Misaki's appetite. She scooped up the omelet egg along with some of the sticky fried rice. She sent it into her mouth, and…. That taste, a taste Misaki will remember for the rest of her lives. Once the omelet enters your mouth, the fluffy egg tasted like it was melting. The sticking fried rice was filled of the fragrance of the spices and seasoning Usui used while making the fried rice was spreading in Misaki's mouth. This combination of sticky fried rice and fluffy omelet made Misaki felt like she was in heaven.

Usui was enduring his laugh while he tried to eat his own omelet. Misaki had this really satisfied face, but it looked funny to Usui for some certain reason. Misaki literally closed her eyes and the spoon was still in her mouth after 5 minutes, while small little flowers bloomed around her. Usually Misaki would eat fast, but she wanted to enjoy the taste of the omelet rice, since it had such a heavenly taste. By the time she finished her omelet rice, Usui finished his omelet for quite a time already, and already placed the dessert on the table already.

"Dessert?" Misaki tilted her head.

"Yep, you seemed really satisfied with the omelet." Usui said with a slightly proud smile.

"What is this?" Misaki looked at the beautiful decorated plate with a ramekin in the middle of the plate. There seems to be this puffy high chocolate colored cake-like substance in the ramekin, with snow-like powdered sugar sprinkled on top. Since Misaki isn't those girls who have the time to go hang out and get a little desert to spoil herself, she doesn't know much about dessert.

"It's chocolate soufflé." Usui pushed the plate close to Misaki. "You better eat fast before it shrinks."

"Shrink?" Misaki was a little bit confused, then she looked at the dessert again, it was shrinking. "It's shrinking!"

"That's just part of the desert, it starts shrinking after a few minutes out the oven. You better eat now." Usui warned.

"O-Ok!" Misaki picked up the desert spoon and started to eat the shrinking dessert. The dessert looked like cake but it didn't quite taste like one, it was fluffier and a little moist, but the sweetness of the chocolate conquered her taste buds that instance. Before Misaki even realized, she finished the desert already.

"How is it?" Usui asked.

"It's the first time I've tried something like this, and this thing is amazing…" Misaki was stunned by all the food she tasted today. "Why do you know how to cook all these things?"

"Well….. this is my strategy to keep you here." Usui smirked. "Once you fall in love with my cooking, you won't be able to leave me."

"…..That's a really cheesy line you just said." Misaki gave a defensive stare.

"So from tomorrow on you're working for me, right?" Usui raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, I will work hard!" Misaki said without a hesitation. One of the rules of Misaki is, work and private life is separated. She can't let go such a great job opportunity, event though her new boss is a perverted alien from planet pheromone that was about to tilt Misaki's world 180 degrees around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review**

**My exams are here… so I won't be able to update as recent. Sorry!**

**I don't own anything**

**Sweet as Candy**

"Hmmm…." Misaki was looking at herself through the mirror, then she looked at her small little closet, then she looked back to the mirror. "What am I suppose to wear…"

"Sis!" Suzuna popped her head into Misaki's room.

"Ahhh!" Misaki was surprised by the sudden call. "Suzuna.. you scared me.."

"You can decide what to wear?" Suzuna asked with a very emotionless and straight face, the face she always has.

"Yeah… I mean my new job doesn't require a certain way of dressing. It's also a private secretary job, so I won't be in an office, but I don't want to wear to casual either. It's a little impolite if I appear with sloppy clothes in my new work place…" Misaki had no idea on what to wear. Her previous company had regulations about the employee's dressing, but now Misaki is working for Usui. Usui never mentioned anything about how Misaki should dress.

"Hmmm…. Ah!" Something suddenly popped into Suzuna's mind.

"What? Any idea?" Misaki looked at her sister with excitement.

"A few days ago I won another thing from the post card sending activity again. That might work." Suzuna recalled.

"Sure! Bring it!" Misaki felt like she was saved.

After a few minutes Suzuna returned to Misaki's room with a bundle of fabric in her hand. Suzuna displayed it out, and Misaki was shocked. Lace, pink, fluffy, and everything you can link to the word girly can be used to describe this…. clothing article.

"Tada!" Suzuna said with her same old emotionless voice.

"Suzuna… that's an apron..!" Misaki was about to faint.

"I thought you boss was a guy." Suzuna said.

"What about that?" Misaki was confused.

"If you wear this, he might be happy." Suzuna replied.

"….." A silence whirled the room. Misaki was speechless. Suzuna just stood there holding the apron in her hands.

Then, Misaki took a glance at the clock and screeched. "I'm going to be late!"

Without a single thought, Misaki just decided to start her new job with T-shirt and jeans. It wasn't like Misaki had any beautiful girly clothing. Most of her clothes are just plain color T-shirts, jeans, or really comfortable pants. At Misaki's previous company, the company distributed uniforms to the employees.

"Sis, you don't look attractive at all…" Suzuna pointed out.

"Good looks are unnecessary! Off I go~" Misaki blurted out as she ran out the door.

"Have a safe trip." Suzuna replied back, as she started to make preparations for going to school too.

**At Usui's place…**

_Bing! Bong!_ Usui's doorbell rang. However no one answered the door.

"Don't tell me he's taking a bath again…" Misaki angrily pouted.

"Do you want to see me topless again that badly?" An extreme familiar voice came from behind Misaki.

"Arrgghh! Usui!" Misaki was frightened, since Usui didn't make a single sound nor gave off a single presence.

"I went to buy some milk for Licht." Usui showed the two bottles of milk in his slender hands.

"Oh…" Misaki nodded.

"Ready for your first day for work?" Usui asked as he stepped towards the door, and started to unlock it.

"Yep! I'm always confident about my working skills!" Misaki proudly said.

"Welcome to you new office, milady." Usui pushed the door open as he gestured for Misaki to step in.

"….." Misaki was slightly speechless, she didn't know how to react. So she decided to go with the "polite plan". "Sorry for intruding."

"It's a pleasure for you to intrude to my place." Usui smirked.

"Hey! That sounds wrong!" Misaki was already standing in the corridors of Usui's house, and she turned around with an extreme angry face.

"Well then let it sound wrong." Usui said.

"Argh! Don't even want to argue with you." Misaki sighed and walked into the house.

"You just don't know how to think of come backs." Usui shook his head with an extreme haughty face.

"You! You wanna argue? Then bring it on!" Misaki rolled on her sleeves.

"Sure." Usui replied with a 'this is fun' smile.

As the door of Usui's apartment closed, an argument that can be described as World War III started. The moment the argument exploded, Licht hid itself into the curtains, since the scene kind of scary. Misaki was having big actions and constantly increasing her volume while arguing, but Usui just stayed with his calm and even had a happy face while arguing.

"Talking like that just makes you sound immature!" Misaki argued.

"It's boring if your world is too serious." Usui replied back

"You're…. about the same age as me! Grow up!" Misaki pointed at Usui.

"Well, I'm the same age as you, but I'm your boss. I don't think It's suitable for you to command me." Usui grabbed onto Misaki's pointing finger.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Misaki blushed and tried to pull her finger back, but instead Usui grabbed her whole hand.

"I just think that I should teach my new secretary some manners." Usui pulled Misaki to him, which caused Misaki to fall on his compact broad chest.

"L-L-Let me go!" Misaki stuggled.

"Ahh~ I got such an energetic secretary." Usui said with a really chill tone.

Misaki continued to struggle.

**After 10 minutes…**

Misaki was still struggling.

"I-I-I surrender…" Misaki dropped her head and said.

"Now, that's my good girl." Usui patted Misaki's head and let go of her.

"Who's your good girl?!" Misaki shouted back.

"Good girl, I have your first job." Usui walked to the short table and pointed at the pile of papers on his desk. "Go over these letters for me please.

"Ok, what letters do you prefer to keep and what do you prefer not to keep." Misaki was in her work mode.

"You judge." Usui just smiled and sat on the floor facing his laptop. He started to write the game programs right away.

Misaki just sat on the opposite side of Usui, facing him, more like facing his laptop through. She started to go over the letters and she was shocked. Almost all the letters she in the letter pile were sent from either important people, or important associations. In Misaki's opinion, none of these letters were suitable to be thrown in the trash.

"Errmmm… Usui, what if I think they are all important?" Misaki asked.

"If it's either inviting me to write a hacking program or make a speech in front of some people, then throw it." Usui demanded and continued with his work.

"Ok." Misaki nodded and started to read the letters.

The first letter was inviting Usui to make some speech at some college, trash can. Next was a letter asking Usui to write a program, trash can. Here comes a wild letter from a big company boss, asking Usui to write just a simple program for them, Misaki thought for awhile, trash can. The rest were all similar content letters. Finally, Misaki was on to the last letter. That letter didn't look like a business letter, an invitation, or anything. It was just a plain letter. Misaki turned the letter around and read the name of the person who delivered the mail.

"Patricia…." Misaki looked at the English alphabets and read out loud.

"Throw that letter away." Usui commanded.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Don't ask too much, just throw it!" Usui increased the volume of his voice.

"Ok…" Misaki placed the letter in the trash, but before she did she asked. "You don't want to read it first?"

"No, just throw it." Usui repeated.

"Ok." Misaki didn't want to against her boss, but she felt like that letter was probably important. "What do I do next?"

"Tell me your measurements." Usui said plainly like it wasn't a sexual harassment.

"…!" Misaki blushed that second and raged. "What the hell?"

"I did tell you that I own a café right?" Usui shifted his body a little hit to the side, so he could see Misaki's face.

"Yeah?" Misaki can't find the connection.

"Well, you need to wear something for presentable when you help me with the café." Usui gave a look that didn't make Misaki happy at all.

"Doesn't mean you need to know my measurements!" Misaki protested.

"I need to get you a uniform." Usui gave a puppy face.

"I can get it myself." Misaki angrily glared at Usui.

"You sure? You can get this?" Usui turned his laptop screen around, and a picture of a maid costume appeared on the screen, and if you take a bigger look the picture is from an online shopping website.

"What the hell!" Misaki screamed. "How can you work in that outfit?"

"Then you might want to go get yourself a white blouse, and a black apron now." Usui smiled.

"…. Better than that…. Despicable costume." Misaki stood up and walked towards the door.

"Come back before noon." Usui called out to Misaki as the door closed.

That moment the apartment was quiet again. Usui was staring at his screen and then he looked at his hands. He closed his eyes and started to recall the touch about one hour ago, when he was fighting with Misaki. That time he was hugging Misaki from the back.

"Hmmm… It's about that size and that." Usui selected a size on the online shopping website, checked the item out his basket, and paid it through credit card. "There must be a day when this costume will come into use."

It wasn't until noon that Misaki came back; it took her quite a long time because almost all the shops around Usui's place were too expensive. When Misaki walked through the shops, the cost displayed at the windows almost freaked her out. So Misaki walked to a further area, and finally found herself a pretty cheap store.

"I'm back." Misaki opened the door. "Wait, the door wasn't locked…."

Before Misaki could finish her sentence, the great fragrance of food tickled her nose. She looked straight, and found Usui walking into the living room with two bowls of suspected food in his hands. That reminded Misaki, she was really hungry.

"Come and eat lunch." Usui placed the two bowls down and called out to Misaki.

"O-Ok!" Misaki took off her shoes and walked towards the living room. On the way, Licht appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, you should go get your lunch too."

"She will." Usui said as he poured some milk into a small dish, then he placed it under the table. "You too."

"Is it really ok for me to eat your food…?" Misaki gave a suspicious stare as she sat down at the small table.

"…?" Usui gave Misaki a questioning stare.

"I mean… you might add some sleeping pills into the food and kidnap me or something… you are so hard to expect." Misaki was being really honest.

"…Hahahahahhahahahaah!" Usui stared to laugh his head off.

"What so funny! I'm serious!" Misaki slapped both her hands on the table.

"Misa-chan, you're just too interesting…Hahahahah" Usui continued to laugh.

"…..Eat!" Misaki pointed at the two bowls of food, and started to dig in. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Usui started to dig in too.

The rest of the time spent at Usui's apartment was really simple. Misaki just did all the jobs Usui assigned her. Though there was quite some work load, but Misaki was a fast worker so it didn't really bothered her. Until it was 2 in the afternoon, they had to leave to open up the café.

It only took a few minutes of walk to get to Usui's café, they used a short cut that Misaki can never memorize. Otherwise she could use that short cut to get home, it's much more closer than her usual route.

"How did you know this short cut?" Misaki asked Usui when they were preparing to open up the café.

"I was just wandering around, and I found it." Usui placed a few cakes into the refrigerated glass display shelf.

"That route is really fast." Misaki was impressed.

"I can escort you every time you want to take that route." Usui gave off this smile that Misaki had no idea on how to explain.

"No, It's ok." Misaki finally placed all the chairs down on to the floor.

"It's about time for us to start then." Usui walked out the store and flipped the 'closed' sign to the 'open' side. While Usui did that, Misaki put on her black apron, just a really plain one that most waiters use. Then she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

The first customer arrived at 3:15 PM, it was a young mother and a child around the age 3.

"Welcome" Misaki and Usui said together.

"Hi, Usui-kun. Is this your new waitress?" The young mother asked.

"Yes." Usui replied back. "Misa-chan, go take their order."

"Yes!" Misaki walked towards the table the young mother and the child was sitting.

"Congratulations on the first day of your job." The young mother said.

"Thank you, and what would you like to order?" Misaki asked.

"I'll have caramel macchiato, a chocolate fudge cake…" The young mother thought for a while. "Son, what would you like?"

"I-I-I…." The child crossed his arms and thought for a while. "Ice cream!"

"No, you just recovered from a cold." The mother warned.

"But… I want to eat ice cream…" The child dropped his head. Misaki felt a little sympathy for the child.

"How about yogurt?" Usui suggested from the counter. "It's cold, creamy, and good for you health."

"That sounds great!" The mother said.

"B-B-But… yogurt doesn't taste good…" The child gave a puppy stare.

"It's ok, Usui-nii chan will make the best yogurt for you!" Misaki smiled with confidence. After eating Usui's cooking, she felt like nothing will turn out bad through Usui's hand. "Is that all your order?"

"Yes." The young mother smiled, returned the Misaki. Misaki smiled back at her and walked towards the counter.

"Usui nii-chan, you can call me that instead of just Usui." Usui chuckled.

"T-That was just…. Don't want to argue with you in public." Misaki turned her head around.

"Wise choice." Usui said as he started to make the coffee.

Within a few minutes, the food was done. Misaki sent the food to the table, and walked back to the counter. She absorbed the child. At first the child looked at the yogurt, gave a suspecting face. The next second he got his spoon up, dipped it into the yogurt and tasted it. Once the yogurt entered his mouth, his face lightened. Then he started to eat the yogurt like it was the best thing ever.

"What did you add in the yogurt?" Misaki whispered to Usui.

"I added orange jam." Usui replied.

"Orange jam?" Misaki looked at Usui.

"The child just recovered from a cold, he needs plenty of vitamin C. By the way kids like sweet stuff, so the sweetness of the jam will apply to the yogurt. It's just a simple dish." Usui explained.

"Oh…" Misaki nodded. She just realized that Usui wasn't only a genius, he has great care for people around him. Misaki thought about changing her impression towards Usui.

"But when you're sick I'll treat you a different way." Usui whispered to Misaki.

"What way?" Miskai asked.

"I'll make close contact to you so you spread the cold to me, and you'll feel better after you spread it to me. Close contact includes hugging, kissing…" Before Usui finished Misaki shouted out.

"You perverted monster!"

Silence filled up the whole café.

"Mommy, what is perverted?" The child asked.

Another awkward silence swept the café.

Throughout the day at the café, Miskai met several types of people. She met some high school girls who glared at her, some really nice customers who smiled and congratulated her to get the job, some were just ordinary customers, and some were otaku customers. Finally, the day ended. Misaki and Usui were cleaning up the café.

"Why did you want to open a café?" Misaki asked as she put the chairs up on the tables.

"I like to meet different people." Usui placed the dried tea cups back to where they belong.

"But you made me reject all letters from those important people." Misaki pointed out.

"I like to meet ordinary people who have ordinary lives." Usui said. "It's interesting on how they act, and the things they experienced.

"So this is basically your social location?" Misaki placed the last chair on the last table.

"I don't social. This is just a place I feel humanity." Usui closed the cupboard and walked away from the counter.

"Ok…" Misaki didn't really get what Usui said, but it didn't bother her.

"You're done?" Usui asked.

"Yep." Misaki rolled down her sleeves.

They walked out the café together, then they parted. Since Misaki's house was the opposite direction to Usui's house. Direction wise from Usui's café.

Misaki walked down the dark streets, she didn't feel tired at all. There was quite a work load from working with Usui, but it was fun. Working with Usui was actually enjoyable, through Misaki will never admit that. However something was caught in Misaki's mind, the letter that Usui demanded her to throw away this morning. Something inside Misaki gave her a really weird feeling about that letter.

**Usui's place….**

Usui placed Licht down, and Licht ran towards her usual spot right away. Then Usui walked towards the trash can, and he picked out a letter, the letter from "Paricia". He sat down on the couch, and opened the letter. After finishing the letter, he crumbled it and threw it in the trash.

"Don't act like you're my mother…" Usui murmured to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Starting from this chapter I will be playing a game…. Not really a game actually. Through the chapter I will add in some characters or couples from other anime or manga, and you can guess what manga or anime they are from. You may write your answers in the review or keep it to yourself if you want. The answers of this chapter will be posted in the next chapter and so on.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sweet as Candy**

It's been sometime since Misaki started to work for Usui. Basically Misaki is used to her work but not her boss yet. Constantly, Usui would say things that would often make Misaki blush or angry. Obviously, Usui found Misaki's reaction interesting. Yet, somehow and someway Misaki and Usui found a peaceful way to cooperate with each other.

This day as usual, Misaki was going through the letters for Usui. Now she is able to judge which letters were going in the trash and which were the ones that should be kept. After sorting out the letters, before Misaki was going to start her next job, Usui decided to do something else today.

"Let's do the grocery shopping for the café." Usui announced.

"Now?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, we need new cups and some other stuff too." Usui simply said.

"Oh, Ok!" Misaki agreed. "Wait! How about Licht?"

"She'll be fine alone." Usui said. "Let's get going."

"Oh." Misaki stood up and walked towards the door, and started to put on her shoes.

"Hmmm…." Usui stared at Misaki.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"I just realized you've got some really long and slim legs." Usui nodded slowly with the 'uhuh' face.

"Hey!" Misaki warned.

"It's a good thing wore a pair of jeans today." Usui started to put his shoes on too.

"Why?" Misaki moved towards the door, and unlocked it.

"You'll understand later." Usui just smiled.

Later Usui and Misaki took the elevator the parking floor, and Misaki finally understood why it was a good thing for her to wear jeans today. Usui doesn't own a car, he owns a motorcycle. Not those normal motorcycle, those big ones and wild looking ones you can see from those action movies.

"These motorcycles actually exist?" Misaki raised one of her eyebrows, still not being able to believe the scene.

"Hop on." Usui threw a helmet towards Misaki.

"Ok…" Misaki followed Usui's instructions.

"Hold on to my waist tightly." Usui turned around with a smirk.

"Just drive properly!" Misaki hit the face shield of Usui's helmet.

Without any warning Usui started the motorcycle. Often times people start out slowly, but Usui was the total opposite. He started out with a big blast.

"Ah!" Misaki screamed as the force pushed her whole body towards Usui's back.

"Told you to hold on tight." Usui teased.

"Hmph!" Misaki turned her head around, as she unwillingly grabbed onto Usui's shirt.

Usui just chuckled silently as he rode the motorcycle. Within a few minutes they arrived at the department store. When Usui parked his motorcycle it really attracted people's attention for mainly two reasons. One, the motorcycle was obviously too cool to appear at a department store. Second, when Misaki got off she was walking in circles.

"Misa-chan, you ok?" Usui was going to catch the falling Misaki, but something shocked Misaki that she suddenly got all her cautious back.

"Sakura!?" That moment Misaki saw Sakura in the crowd. Sakura in the crowd doesn't sound shocking at all, but what if it's Sakura holding an unknown boy's hand in the crowd?

"What happened?" Usui asked Misaki.

"I think I just saw a friend walking with an unknown guy…." Misaki hesitated.

"Maybe you just saw someone else." Usui suggested.

"But…" Misaki was still not convinced.

"Or maybe you're too dizzy you start to see illusion." Usui patted Misaki's shoulders.

"Hmm…" Misaki couldn't argue, and they still had something more important to do. There was no time to argue.

"Let's go shop for the cups first." Usui walked into the department store as Misaki followed him.

The department store was divided into the different section by floors. The first floor was the supermarket section; fresh foods, tissue, daily stuff, are all on this floor. Second floor is the furniture floor, third floor is where all those stuff like clocks, dishes, blankets, and all those stuff. The fourth floor is the kid's floor, and the fifth floor is where all the restaurants are located.

Usui and Misaki were on the escalator going from the first floor to the second floor.

"What type of cups should we get?" Usui asked.

"Hmmm…. I think we need a few plastic cups for the children." Misaki suggested.

"True." Usui nodded when suddenly a voice distracted them.

"Why is this chicken running here?" Someone screeched.

Misaki and Usui turned around to see what was happening. They saw a boy with slightly curled black hair running after a chicken, and behind the boy was a girl brown hair with her hair tied up into two ponytails.

"Nagoya~ Come back!" The boy ran after the running chicken.

"It's not like he understands." The girl behind the boy pointed out.

"Shizuku, you're so mean!" The boy whined.

"How nice to be young hohoho…" Usui said like an old grandpa as he and Misaki passed the chicken, boy, and girl.

"The chicken…" Misaki stared at the running chicken.

"It's hilarious his name his Nagoya…hohoho" Usui continued to talk like he's 50 or something.

"What's so hilarious about that?" Misaki asked.

"What is the area Nagoya famous for?" Usui asked.

"Chicken meat…" Misaki then realized. "It's ironic."

"Hohoho" Usui just continued to laugh like an old man.

Finally they've arrived to the third floor. Right away they went to the utensils section. First Misaki thought buying this stuff won't be a hard job, but she was wrong. There were too much choices to make.

"…silver ones…." Misaki pointed at the silver spoons.

"How about the size?" Usui asked.

"Errr….. that's too big but this is too small…" Misaki's head began to ache.

"Close your eyes." Usui commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Misaki was really nervous.

"Just close them, otherwise I'll really do something." Usui repeated.

"…." Misaki closed her eyes.

"Right now I'm moving my hands above the spoons, say stop when you feel like." Usui commanded.

"Eh?! You're gonna use this way…" before Misaki could finish her sentence Usui warned her.

"Do not open your eyes, say stop when you feel so." Usui said.

"Mom… what are they doing… it looks weird." A little boy held the corners of his mom's dress tightly.

"Errmmm… I don't know, son." The mother, a women with extremely long pink hair patted her son's head.

"They look…." The son looked up to have his blue eyes meet his mother's face.

"They look happy." The mother smiled and replied. "A lovey dovey couple."

"Mommy what is lovey dovey?" The son asked.

"Hmmm…." The mother was trying to think of an way to explain what they meaning of lovey dovey means.

"It's like this!" Suddenly a good looking man with black hair and blue eyes kissed the mother's cheek from behind.

"Arata!" The mother was surprised to see her husband.

"Sorry to make you guys wait." The man smiled.

"Dad!" The little boy hot his arms out asking his father to carry him.

"Hey, son! What do you want for dinner today?" The father picked his son up and asked.

"Hmmmm…. Everything dad cooks is yummy!" The son happily laughed and said.

"Unlike your mother, right?" The father looked at his son and nodded.

"Mommy's cooking… is…a little bit…." The son wasn't sure to continue his sentence or not.

"You guys!" The mother pouted.

"Sorry, Hikaru. Don't be mad." The father comforted.

Then the happy family went to take the escalator leading to the first floor. Back to Misaki and Usui.

"Stop!" Misaki said.

"Ok!" Usui's hand stopped.

"….." Misaki opened her eyes. "It's the simple design one."

"Hmm… not bad." Usui nodded.

"True…" As Misaki said the word true she saw a really familiar person from far away. "Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Usui questioned.

"I am 100% sure it is her!" Misaki was about to run towards the direction she saw Sakura.

"Sorry young lady." A old man suddenly appeared before Misaki.

"Yes?" Misaki asked.

"You can't leave out store unless you put that spoon that belongs to us down." The old man pointed at Misaki's hand.

"Oh, sorry." Misaki gave the old man the spoon. "I really have to go!"

Then Misaki ran out the store. However when she ran out she couldn't find Sakura at all. Misaki continued to look around to find Sakura. The whole reason why Misaki was desperate to find Sakura was because she saw Sakura holding onto an unknown guy's hand. As Sakura's best friend, and the student council president of her high school, Misaki couldn't leave Sakura alone like that.

"Hey!" Usui tapped Misaki on the shoulders.

"What?" Misaki angrily turned back with a glare.

"You can play your stalking game after we buy the cups." Usui dragged Misaki into another store.

"B-B-But… Sakura!" Misaki screamed.

"Pay attention to me when you're with me." Usui used a flirty tone.

"Hey! Don't act flirty now!" Misaki warned.

Usui just silently smirked. Misaki couldn't really talk back, since she was here at the department store for work, not making sure her best friend is not dating someone weird. Finally, Misaki and Usui were done with the cups shopping. The time was about lunch time, so they decided to just have lunch at the restaurants upstairs. Usui and Misaki sat down in a seat, and the waiter gave them the menu and walked away.

As Usui and Misaki were flipping the menu they heard this conversation going on at the table next to them. Next to them was a group of three, there was a German, a Japanese, and an Italian. It seemed like they were done with their lunch.

"I am think ve should divide the cost in three." The muscular German with blue eyes and blonde hair said.

"I tink I have enough money to pay for us" The Japanese with neatly cut bangs said with a tender tone.

"I think you guys should just pay for me!" The Italian cheerfully said.

"Pfffftttttt!" Misaki and Usui laughed at the same time.

"What are you laughing at?" Usui asked while laughing.

"Then what are you laughing at?" Misaki asked back.

"I don't know... hahahaha" Usui continued to laugh.

"May I take your order?" The waiter came and ask.

"Yes.. I would like to have a strawberry parfait." This voice does not belong to either Misaki or Usui. It belonged to a girl sitting at the table at the back of them.

Misaki turned around to see who was it, and right away she stood up. "Sakura?!"

The girl in pink hair with her hair tied in two puffy ponytails was shocked, she turned around and had her eyes meet Misaki's. "Hi…"

"Who is it?" The boy sitting across of Sakura asked. This boy had light yellowish blonde hair, and a pair of dark frame glasses. He was dressed in a punkish style way.

"Don't tell me…" Misaki gulped.

"He's Sakurai Kuga…. M-m-m-my b-b-boy-boyf-boyfriend…" Sakura lowered her head shyly.

"A punk…?" Deep in Misaki's heart she despites guys who have pierces and go with the punk style. Misaki's impression for punk guys are mostly negative.

"…" There was an awkward silence. The waiter was standing there, not knowing what to do. Everyone just paused there for a moment.

"Misa-chan." Usui called out to Misaki.

"Don't call me by that name….." Misaki turned around and asked. "What?"

"Coffee, tea, or me?" Usui said with a blink while holding a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. No one had no idea when was a cup of coffee and a cup of tea was passed to Usui's hand.

"Don't make a joke at this moment!" Misaki shouted at Usui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Answers from last chapter:**

**Tonari no Kaibutsu kun (aka My little monster)**

**Moe Kare**

**Hetalia**

**With the same game rules, the game continues…..**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything. **

**Sweet as Candy**

How awkward can it be to eat lunch with your best friend and your boyfriend? The situation itself sounds pretty awkward itself, but what if your best friend is Ayuzawa Misaki? The awkwardness level is not in the human range.

Misaki, Usui, Kuga, and Sakura were sitting at the same table. Misaki and Usui sat on the same side, Sakura was facing Misaki while Kuga was facing Usui. The atmosphere at the table was really tensed, everyone just stared at each other.

"T-T-This is… Sakurai Kuga…" Sakura introduced again.

"Hi." Kuga greeted.

"W-W-W-We've been dating for 2 months." Sakura shivered as she talked.

"And you didn't tell me." Misaki coldly pointed out.

"Sorry!" Sakura started to panic. There are a few things that Sakura tries to avoid doing in her life time, and one of them is making Misaki angry.

Somehow Misaki started to rage, it took her a good while to calm down. During that time Sakura was trying to explain everything, Kuga was having a hard time understanding the situation, and Usui was just sitting there drinking tea.

"Tell me everything." Misaki finally calmed down, but her head really ached badly.

"Ok…. First of all, the reason why I didn't tell Shizuko and you is because of that." Sakura swallowed a portion of her saliva and pointed out the window.

Misaki and Usui looked out the at once together. They saw a gigantic movie poster.

"Because a new movie is coming out so you can't tell me/her?" Usui and Misaki looked at Sakura and said together.

"Kyahhhh~ You guys are so in synced!" Sakura didn't dare to ask about Usui this whole time since she was being lectured by Misaki.

"We are not in synced!" Misaki shouted.

The whole restaurant fell into an awkward silence. Almost everyone in the restaurant was staring at Misaki. That moment Misaki felt really embarrassed, she sat back into her seat, and lowered her head.

"Please look again…" Sakura pointed out the window again. "The poster next to the movie poster."

Misaki and Usui looked out the window again. Next to the large movie poster, they saw a larger poster. It was an advertising poster about an upcoming concert. Misaki personally has no interest of knowing the hot hit trend music so she has no idea what the band on the poster was.

"UxMishi…" Usui read the band name. "Could it be that your boyfriend is in that band?"

"Y-Yes… and you are?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Usui Takumi, Misa-chan's boyfriend." Usui said with a bright smile.

"No he is not! He's my new boss." Misaki glared at Usui. "Also a great big pervert from planet pheromone!"

"Hohoho…" Usui laughed like an old man again.

"Back to you!" Misaki turned back to face Sakura.

"H-Hai!" Sakura suddenly sat up straight.

"Your boyfriend is in a band." Misaki repeated.

"Y-Yes! Call UxMishi." Sakura answered.

"You are dating for two months." Misaki said again.

''Yes." Sakura answered.

Misaki continued to ask Sakura question, leaving Kuga and Usui at the corner.

"Is she always this…. scary?" Kuga asked Usui.

"I guess so." Usui shrugged.

Usui and Kuga continues to watch the two girls doing the 'Q and A' thingy.

"Last question! This is the last because I know you will have to take a long time to answer it. How did you meet him?" Misaki asked. That is the question she can't figure out. Sakura is just this small little employee and she managed to get a band singer boyfriend, even a punk one. There must be something wrong.

"Errrmmm… I have always been a fan of Uxmishi…" Sakura shyly scratched her head. "You know what I always go volunteer to help out at the hospital every Sunday right?"

Yeah?" Misaki nodded.

"Well, Kuga was also a patient in the hospital…." Sakura started to talk about her romantic and dramatic encounter with Kuga but before Sakura could sink herself into the sweet pool of memories, Kuga interrupted.

"Generally, I met Sakura at the hospital and after that we decided to go out." Kuga didn't want Sakura to go into details.

"Yep!" Sakura just had a big smile and nodded.

"Are you guys really serious?" Misaki asked.

"We are." Kuga answered instead of Sakura.

It seems like Kuga could feel the unpleasant feeling that Misaki was giving off to him. The only reason why Misaki can't accept that Kuga is Sakura's boyfriend is because Kuga is a band singer, and a punk style looking dude too.

"Now, may you please excuse us? Sakura and I are on a date." Kuga finished his sentence, stood up, grabbed Sakura's hand, and walked out the restaurant. It was really disturbing that Misaki was acting in that way towards his relationship with Sakura.

Misaki didn't say anything when they left, after Kuga and Sakura left, Usui and Misaki started to eat their lunch. During lunch, Usui didn't ask Misaki anything related to Kuga and Sakura. They just ate and talked about some random topic Usui came up with.

It seemed like shopping for the groceries took up too much time, by the time Misaki and Usui left the department store it was already around 7:00 PM. So Usui decided to send Misaki home and let her get released from work early today.

It didn't take long for Usui's cool motorcycle to reach Misaki's house. Misaki thanked Usui and jumped off the cool motorcycle. When Misaki was walking towards her house Usui called out for her.

"Misaki!" Usui called out.

"Yes?" Misaki turned around.

"Why do you dislike you're your friend and her boyfriend together?" Usui asked.

"They don't fit together." Misaki coldly said.

"Then they do?" Usui pointed at a couple walking across the street. Misaki's eyes followed Usui's finger.

There was a tall girl and a really short boy walking together. The girl was too tall for a girl, and they boy was too short for a boy.

"Umibozu's concert is so freakin' awesome!" The boy cheered.

"I knowwww! Darn it I want to hear it again!" The girl was also excited.

"Hey! Koizumi, do I look like him?" The boy turned to the girl, did a really weird face with a certain hand motion.

"PFFFTTTT" The girl started to laugh like crazy.

Usui and Misaki watched the couple made their way down the street.

"I wouldn't say they fit each other physically." Usui shrugged. "But don't you think they fit each other."

"They look happy, but I don't think Sakura will be happy with that punk singer." Misaki still didn't change her mind.

"By the way you don't have to come to work tomorrow, I have somewhere private I have to do." Usui finished his sentence, put his helmet back on, and drove away.

Misaki walked into her house and went to her room straight away. The first thing she did was to call Sakura and ask her about Kuga. It wasn't like Misaki was trying to be the bad guy separating a pair of lovers, but deep in Misaki's heart she can't just let her best friend be in a relationship with a random punk dude.

"Hello?" Sakura called out through the phone.

"Sakura, are you alone?" Misaki asked.

"Yep! I'm at home." Sakura cheerfully answered back.

"I want to discuss with you about your boyfriend." Misaki gave off a serious aura.

"What about Kuga?" Sakura asked.

"I think he's….." Before Misaki could even give her opinions Sakura said something.

"Misaki, I know that you can't really accept the fact that Kuga is a punk and a band singer, but he's a really nice guy in the inside." Sakura continued. "I can also make my own decisions already."

"…" Misaki didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to sleep. Bye~" Sakura said and hang the phone.

Misaki sighed and placed her phone on her table. She was trying to think of the reason why Sakura would fall in love with a punk band singer. First of all, Misaki never had the experience of being in love so she doesn't understand that feeling. Also, due to the disappearance of Misaki's father, Misaki has this really bad impression on all men. On the other hand, Kuga is the combination of Misaki's bad impression.

"Sis!" Suzuna opened Misaki's door.

"Wah! Suzuna you frightened me…" Misaki patted her chest.

"I won a concert ticket from the postcard event again, but I can't attend since I have something to do tomorrow. So I'm giving this ticket to you." Suzuna passed the ticket to her sister.

"Ok…" Misaki read the ticket and her eyes were wide open. "UxMishi?"

"Sis you know that band?" Suzuna asked.

"Suzuna, you know about this band?" Misaki asked.

"Nope I don't know." Suzuna answered.

"Then why did you act like you know…" Misaki can't understand her sister's actions at sometimes too.

"Well….just feel like to." Suzuna said.

"Well, thanks for the ticket. I have a day off tomorrow so I'll go." Misaki said.

"Ok, then good night." Suzuna walked out of Misaki's room.

"Let me understand whoever Sakurai Kuga is…" Misaki stared at the concert ticket and gave off a slightly evil aura.

The next day, as planned, Misaki went to the concert of UxMishi. There was much more people than she imagined. First she thought UxMishi was just this small little band that no one knows, but instead there was this flooding group of people. When it was about time for Misaki to get into enter the concert, but before Misaki was able to enter the stadium, she was stopped.

"Sorry, but your ticket is fake." The person who was checking Misaki's ticket said.

"What?" Misaki gasped.

"Please come with me lady." The ticket checker touched the edge of his cap.

"W-W-Waitttt" Misaki was pulled away from the line, and a new ticket checker replaced the ticket checker who pulled Misaki away.

"Hey! Punk, kid! That ticket can't be fake! Let go of mee!" Misaki screamed.

"Well, Misa-chan if you were going to be a good girl I wouldn't have to do this." The ticket checker turned around and took of his cap.

"Usui?!" Misaki was shocked for once more.

"Hi." Usui smiled.

"W-W-Why are you doing this?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I had a feeling you would come here, so I thought I can take you home." Usui tilted his head.

"Why are you doing this? What about Sakura, I don't want to see her crying about this band singing guy." Misaki asked as she tried to swing Usui's hand away.

"You don't have to worry about your friend, her boyfriend is really serious about her." Usui said.

"How do you know?" Misaki asked with a really unhappy tone.

"I have special powers." Usui replied.

A little bit of awkward silence….

"Don't joke around with me!" Misaki screamed.

"Have you read the news today yet?" Usui asked.

"Oh yeah, that car crash that happened on the…" Misaki was interrupted by Usui.

"The entertainment section of the newspaper." Usui sighed and asked.

"No, I don't read that." Misaki doesn't read about these gossips, since she has no interest. By the way, she doesn't know any celebrities either.

"Ok…" Usui sighed and took his phone out. With a few swipes and clicks he opened an online news article and passed it to Misaki. "Read."

"UxMishi's vocal admits he has a girlfriend…. What?" Misaki stared at Usui's phone screen.

"Does that proof that he is serious about your friend?" Usui asked.

"Wait, but maybe he has a bunch of girlfriends and he's talking about someone that's not Sakura!" Misaki stared at Usui with eyes of accusing.

"Keep reading." Usui commanded.

"Sakurai Kuga wouldn't like to expose his girlfriend's identity, but according to the other band members, Sakurai Kuga met his girlfriend at the hospital when he was injured…." Misaki quiet down.

"Umm… Excuse me, but may you two please move out the way? We're kind of in a hurry." A man with light brown hair and round glasses said humbly to Usui and Misaki.

"Oh, we're sorry." Usui and Misaki moved to the side.

At the back of the of the glasses man, a tall man with dark black hair was following him. He had good body posture, a good looking face, and an aura that just amuses you.

"Wow, Uxmishi actually got Ren Tsuruga as their special guest." Usui nodded and said.

"Ren Tsuruga? Who is he?" Misaki asked.

"You don't have to know other man except for me." Usui smirked. "Now can we go home?"

"Oh… yeah… I guess that proves that, that band singer is serious about Sakura." Misaki didn't want to admit, but even Misaki knows to let a celebrity to admit he or she has a lover is a really hard and risky thing.

"Yeah, just like how I'm serious into you." Usui nodded.

"Hey!" Misaki shouted.

"Let's go home." Usui smiled at let go of Misaki's hand.

Somehow that moment Misaki's hand felt lonely and empty. Thought she really did wish that Usui could let her go of her hand, but the moment he did, Misaki felt disappointed. Ironic.

"Let's go!" Usui grabbed onto Misaki's hands once more, this time in a gentle way.

"…." Misaki didn't say anything.

"What? You want me to hold your hand in the wild way?" Usui teased.

"N-No!" Misaki refused right away.

"Ahh~ Never new Misa-chan was an M~" Usui continued to tease.

"Like I said! It's not like that!" Misaki didn't know how to explain anymore.

"Hohohohohoho" Usui just laughed in quite a jolly tone.

Usui took Misaki home with his motorcycle since there was no reason for Misaki to stay at the concert stadium anymore. It was clear that she didn't have to worry about Sakura's relationship with Kuga anymore, but Misaki felt complicated. She felt like everything was all in Usui's plan, which kind of makes her unhappy. However there was another question that appeared in Misaki's mind, why is Usui paying so much attention on Sakura and Kuga's relationship? Usui is basically an outsider to Sakura and Kuga. No matter how much Misaki's brain was aching, she still wasn't able to find an answer.

"Misaki!" Usui called out.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"If you don't get off the motorcycle now, then I'll assume that you want to spend the whole with me." Usui gave Misaki a sneaky smirk.

"No! I'll get off right now." Misaki didn't even realize that she was already home.

"Come to work tomorrow." Usui reminded and patted Misaki's friend. "I know it's a part of you to care about your friends, but sometimes there's a limit to that. Yet, that's what I like about you."

"Hey! Don't treat me like your pet dog." Misaki swiped Usui's hand off her head.

"Don't be angry. Then see you tomorrow." Usui was about to ride away.

"Wait!" Misaki stopped him.

"SO, you really want to spend the night with me…" Usui was showing eye of excitement.

"No! I have a question." Misaki said.

"What?" Usui kindly asked.

"Why is it that you care so much about Sakura and Sakurai Kuga's relationship?" Misaki asked.

"Because you care about it." Usui answered back.

"No, I mean… you have talked to Sakurai Kuga right? That's why he told the public he has a girlfriend." Misaki knew that Usui must be behind this.

"I just don't want to see a couple being separated just because of the reason 'they don't fit together.'…" Usui answered with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked.

"I'll tell you a sad fairy tale one day, if I have the chance." Usui finished his sentence then he rode away with his motorcycle.

Misaki just stood there; she had no idea why Usui had that sad smile. It felt like Usui was trying to hide something, something really dark.

**Concert Over (Backstage)**

"You were very cool tonight." Sakura said to Kuga who just finished his concert. Then Sakura passed a towel to Kuga.

"Thanks" Kuga received the towel and started to clean his sweaty face.

"Kuga…" Sakura called out.

"Hm?" Kuga replied.

"About the news this morning…. Is it really ok for you to tell the public that you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"I have to do it someday, so why not now." Kuga took a drink of the water on the table.

"But why so sudden?" Sakura asked.

"Your friend's boyfriend called me and convinced me to." Kuga said.

"Who?" Sakura wasn't sure that any of her friends has a boyfriend.

"Mr. Perverted Alien from Planet Pheromone… that's what he called himself." Kuga shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Answers from last chapter**

**Skip Beat**

**Lovely Complex**

**Please read and review and feel free to join the game. I didn't mean to update so late, but my school started and I was really busy. Sorry! I am really sorry, I don't' know how to express my apologies. I am really sorry! I didn't mean to not update for a long. Sorry!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sweet as Candy**

The sunny sunshine and the warm breeze, summer arrived. Misaki was walking on her way to her workplace (AKA Usui's house). Kids were running around enjoying their summer break. However, something was really weird; all the kids were running to the same location. Misaki walked closer to where the kids were gathering, and she realized that all the kids were surrounding something… wait no, it's someone.

"Usui?" Misaki exclaimed as she saw the person being surrounded by kids.

"Hey, Misa-chan." Usui greeted Misaki like nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked.

"Giving out free ice cream." Usui said with a really casual tone.

"Like, in the morning, right now?" Misaki asked again.

"Yeah…" Usui nodded.

"Why?" Misaki asked again.

"Information collecting." Usui replied really naturally.

"Nii-san! I like the cartoon character…. The bread man what is it…." The little boy was trying to squeeze his brain out.

"Anpan man?" Usui asked.

"Yes! Anpanman!" The child shouted.

"Here's your ice cream." Usui passed the ice cream to the child.

"So you are collecting information of the most favorable cartoon character within kids?" Misaki asked.

"Yep, I've just received a case from the company, this time I have to design a game for elementary kids, so I have to do some market survey." Usui explained.

"So you're here giving out free ice cream to do your survey." Misaki still can't understand Usui's logic, but in one way or the other it always works.

"It's about time today." Usui stood up and started to pack up his things.

"Hey! How about us? We didn't get ice cream?" A group of children whined.

"Well, there's no more ice cream." Usui said as he showed the kids his ice cream box, it was indeed empty.

"Boo!" The kids started to whine and create all sorts of weird sounds.

"….." Usui stared at the kids silently. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"….." The kids stared back at Usui silently.

"Let's go Misaki." Usui stood up and called out to Misaki.

"O-Ok…" Misaki walked through the group of kids, and everyone of them was glaring at Misaki and Usui.

Misaki walked faster in order to catch up with Usui. She can't afford anymore pressure the children were giving.

"So what is the conclusion?" Misaki asked.

"Seems like kids today are into action." Usui nodded.

"I think kids were always into action." Misaki suggested.

"Hmm… Then why was I into reading back then…" Usui recalled his childhood.

"Maybe you're different since you were a child." Misaki nodded.

"Different…" Usui looked really sad and depressed that moment.

Misaki was stunned, cause she that expression before. Not on Usui, on the bullied students that came to her during high school.

"Did someone bully you or something?" Misaki asked.

"Nope, just had a few flashbacks of my childhood." Usui sounded really depressed. As shown, Usui certainly didn't have a really nice childhood.

"Umm…. Cheer up…" Misaki didn't know what to say, since that was the first she saw Usui in this situation.

It didn't take long for Usui and Misaki to arrive at Usui's high-class apartment. Before they went up, they went to get the letters first.

"There's a lot of mail today." Misaki looked at the big pile of letters in Usui's hand.

"Most of them will be in the trash though." Usui pointed out.

"By the way, why don't you accept other cases from other company?" Misaki asked.

"The Walker Company won't like that, I essentially belong to the Walker Company." Usui explained as they walked into the elevator.

"How about the other offerings such as the speeches and stuff?" Misaki continued to ask.

"I can't appear in public." Usui simply said.

Misaki was about to continue asking but Usui gave this expression that Misaki can't explain. In that small little room of the elevator, you can feel anger, frustration, and depression filling up the small little space. Finally, the elevator door opened. Though it was only a 2 or 3 minute elevator ride, Misaki felt like the elevator ride was taking forever. The first thing Misaki was assigned to do once they entered Usui's house was to sort out all those letters. Usui just sat down on the sofa, and started to make a brainstorm of the game he'll have to write really soon.

"Ah!" Misaki screeched when she felt something furry near her thighs. It wasn't the first day that Misaki been through this, every time she works, Licht would often snuggle on to Misaki. However, today was different. "Licht…. USUI?"

Usui was using Misaki's lap as a nice pillow. He had no intention to move.

"I'm bored of the sofa." That was the only thing Usui said.

"H-Hey! This is not really polite!" Misaki argued.

"Just for today…" Usui looked at Misaki with a pair of green puppy eyes.

Misaki just sighed, since she knew she would just be wasting time trying to convince Usui to go back to his original place. Also, there are a lot more letters waiting for Misaki to sort out.

"Usui." Misaki suddenly called.

"Hm?" Usui replied back.

"Does rejecting letters include rejecting party invitation?" Misaki asked.

"Reject it." Usui didn't even bother to look at the invitation.

"But it's from the Walker Company." Misaki said again.

"Who of Walker Company?" Usui asked with a really nonchalant tone.

"Gerard Walker."

Suddenly the whole atmosphere turned into a stiff and grey feeling. Usui didn't say a single thing. After a while of silence, Usui stood up and went to the kitchen. He got a bottle of milk and started to refill Licht's bowl. Misaki didn't know what to say, she has no idea why Usui is acting like this.

"Misaki, do you have a dress?" Usui suddenly asked.

"No." Misaki replied.

"When is the party?" Usui asked again.

"4 days later at XXX Hotel." Misaki answered to the toneless question.

"We have 4 days to get you a dress." Usui filled Licht's bowl until it was 80% full, and then he placed the bottle of milk back in the fridge.

"What?" Misaki's high pitched voice echoed in the broad room.

…..

The day for the party finally arrived. Misaki was at Usui's house, getting ready for the party. For some reasons Misaki didn't know where and how to get herself a dress, so somehow and someway Usui got Misaki a dress. When Misaki asked Usui why he knew hew size. Usui just gave Misaki a really mysterious smile.

"I do things subtly, dear Misa-chan." Usui just smirked as he passed the dress to Misaki.

"I don't think I want to know how to know my size anymore." Miskai swallowed a portion of a saliva, took the dress, and went into the toilet to change.

_To know how Usui knew Misaki's size, please review chapter 3._

After a few minutes Misaki walked out of the toilet, she was wearing the dress Usui chose for her. It was a simple white cocktail dress with a thick black ribbon tied at the area of her waist. The dress was a little bit puffy starting from the waist and the dress length was just right above Misaki's knees. Her raven dark hair just fell against her bare white shoulders like soft black silk. There was only one word that can describe Misaki, elegant.

"Darn it… chose the wrong dress." Usui murmured.

"What? Is it weird?" Misaki looked at herself and frowned. She didn't want to embarrass her boss at a business party.

"Nope, you look too cute that's why.' Usui caged Misaki's shoulders and placed his face really close to Misaki's. So close that they could sense each other's breathing. "I want you to only look attractive in front of me.

The moment Usui said that, Misaki turned red that instant and pushed Usui away.

"Don't play the flirty game with me!" Misaki warned. "We have no time to find a new dress, we have to get read to go in like…. 20 minutes!"

"I know, I'll just sacrifice a little bit, and let everyone share my apple for tonight." Usui shrugged and turned around.

"Apple?" Misaki didn't know what Usui meant.

"You're the apple in my eye." Usui said that phrase in English, and though Misaki is capable with fluent English, she did not study about idioms.

"Pardon me?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing." Usui just smirked as he entered his bedroom. "No peeking at me ok?"

"Who wants to peek at you!" Misaki angrily shouted at the close door of Usui's bedroom.

Misaki sat down on the couch, and sighed. It's been quite a time since she's been working for Usui. Yet, she still has no idea, not a single idea on what Usui is thinking. He acts all casual and relaxed about every single thing, and this is the type of person Misaki can't handle very well. However Misaki asked herself a question as she was sinking in her deep thoughts.

"Why am I still working for him?" Misaki murmured to herself, a really hilarious answer entered her mind but then right away Misaki shoved that answer to the back of the head. "Oh yeah, he pays me a lot. A lot…"

"Misaki, you know how to tie a neck tie?" Usui walked out of his bedroom and asked. He was already dressed properly except for the necktie, and even pulled his hair back which lets his good looking face to stand out even more.

"Yeah, I do." Misaki stood up and walked towards Usui, she was ready to do the necktie for him.

Usui just stood there waiting for Misaki to finish up the necktie. He waited and waited and waited and waited. After 5 minutes or so Usui looked down at Misaki and asked"Why are you so slow?"

"Errrmmm… I knew how to do a necktie for myself…. It was part of the uniform when I was in high school." Misaki had this really awkward face.

"So… the direction problem?" Usui asked.

"Yeah…." Misaki slowly nodded her head.

"Then do the necktie from the back of me, like your hands are my hands." Usui suggested.

"Ok!" Misaki walked to the back of Usui, and was ready to do the necktie for him.

She wrapped her hands around Usui's body, and placed her hands near her chest. She finally found the necktie and started to tie it. Though it was a little bit hard to tie since Usui had such good broad body structure, Misaki still managed to complete the tie.

"I'm ahppy" Usui chuckled.

"Why?!" Misaki hit him light on the shoulders. "Isn't it stupid that I can't do a necktie in the other direction?"

"Well, but that means you never tied a necktie for anyone else except for me." Usui playfully said.

"Ah! Whatever!" Misaki then sat at the entrance and was looking for her shoes.

She looked to the left, to the right, and to the top. Misaki didn't see her shoes.

"Your shoes are here." Usui walked in front of Misaki and showed her a pair of black high heels.

"Those aren't my shoes." Misaki pointed out.

"It's a shoe for you dress." Usui started to help Misaki put on those high heels. "Don't tell me you were planning to wear those sneakers to the party."

"No way! I prepared a pair of flats!" Misaki argued back.

"These fit you better." Usui gave off a really rare sweet smile, not a teasing smile just a pure sweet smile, at Misaki.

"Ok…." Misaki lowered her head, since she knew she must be blushing.

Misaki and Usui took the taxi instead of driving, since Misaki insisted. For one main reason, she doesn't want Usui to drive drunk. What if Usui drinks and he won't be able to drive? Well, Misaki doesn't know how to drive either. So for safety reasons Misaki insisted to take the taxi.

When they arrived at the hotel, where the party was held, Misaki was shocked. Misaki can swear to god that the hotel was sparkling in gold radiance. She never imaged herself to be able to set food on such a luxurious place.

"Let's go." Usui said to Misaki. "Don't run off with another man during the party."

"…" Misaki just stared at Usui at how you would stare at annoying 5 year olds.

"Name please?" One of the waiter at the party entrance asked.

"Usui Takumi." Usui replied.

"….Sorry, you are not on the list." The waiter looked at the name list.

There was this awkward silence between Usui, Misaki, and the waiter. Usui sighed, rubbed his forehead, and looked up again.

"Takumi Walker." Usui said again.

"Yes, welcome." The waiter opened the heavy big door, and let them in.

Misaki realized that there was something wrong. Usui has two names? That isn't normal, but there wasn't time for Misaki to think about this question. It was time to social.

"Nice to meet you Usui-san." A man with grayish light brown hair and emerald green eyes greeted Usui.

"It's been a while Mr. Takashima Kei." Usui greeted back.

"Last time it was at England right?" Takashima Kei asked.

"I still remember how your girlfriend… excuse me, your wife crashed the party." Usui replied.

"Oh yes, indeed." Takashima Kei replied as a loud cheery voice called.

"Takashimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Misaki looked at the sound source. It was a girl around her age in a blue dress and long hair up till her waist called out.

"Speak of the devil, the devil appears." Usui smirked.

"Look! I found Yahiro!" The girl dressed in blue with long black hair was pulling a good looking guy with pinky hair.

"Hikari, you are also a Takashima and… put Yahiro back would you?" Takashima Kei looked at his wife with a poker face.

"I'll be going." Usui said walked away.

"Is it ok to leave them just like that?" Misaki asked.

"It's ok, they're always like that." Usui chuckled.

"How did you know him?" Misaki asked.

"It's another long story." Usui looked at the far distance, like he was trying to recall something.

"Ah!" Misaki accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"It's ok." A tall blonde man with blue eyes said with a sparkling smile.

"Err…." Misaki stared at him for a while, the only word she could describe him was 'sparkle'.

"Oh! Have my beauty stunned you, milady?" The man egoistically asked.

"Ummm…no." Misaki just answered straight away.

"….This is so sad…." The man squirted onto the ground and started to draw in circles.

"Please don't be bothered by him." A girl with slightly short brown hair and big round eyes said to Misaki. "Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki." Misaki and the Fujioka Haruhi shook hands.

"Don't have to be bothered by Tamaki, he's always like this." Haruhi just smiled gently. "Like a useless man, he does this often."

Misaki was stunned by how this girl can say something so insulting with a kind smiling face on her.

"Haruhi! Why you so mean to papa?" The blonde man stood up and started to argue with Haruhi.

"Let's go." Usui pulled Misaki.

"I'll be going first." Misaki nodded her head a little.

"Ok." Haruhi nodded back.

"He's Suou Tamaki, and that's Fujioka Haruhi his fiancé. They'll be married next month." Usui said.

"How did you know all this?" Misaki asked.

"Just some little fun facts." Usui turned around and smiled.

"Usui Takumi!" A voice called out to Usui.

Usui and Misaki both turned around at the same time. They saw a man who looked just like Usui, it's just that he has black straight proper hair. Usui's face turned grey that moment, he pulled Misaki to stand behind him.

"It's been quite a time." The man who looked just like Usui said.

"Why did you invite me to the party Gerard?" Usui asked

Their conversation was all in English, so Misaki can only understand part of the conversation.

"I just feel like we need to let the whole Walker family a chance to gather in the same place." Gerard said with a nonchalant tone.

"Pft. Really? The Walker family?" Usui insulted. "A family?"

"We need to talk." Gerard demanded.

"There's no need." Usui replied back.

"Remember Yuu Hirose is still with us." Gerard's word made Usui frozen for that second.

"Misaki, wait for me here. Don't go anywhere, or follow any strangers." Usui turned around and commanded to Misaki, then followed Gerard into the crowd.

Misaki didn't have a really good feeling. She knew it wasn't something good about what Usui and the Usui-copy was talking about. She also knew it was something that she should know.

"So young lady, what are you doing?" A man with light blonde hair and light golden eyes in white suit appeared. He gave off a dangerous feeling. "I'm Igarashi Tora."

Misaki just stared at this man, she didn't like him. That moment she knew it, that this man is one of reasons why she hates men.

**I promise that I will update within next week! I am really sorry for not updating for such a long time! I will update more frequently!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Answers from last chapter**

**Special A**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Please read and review. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Sweet as Candy**

Sometimes just by one sight, you can recognize if this person will become someone significant in your life. In a romantic way, this is called love in first sight. In the realistic and negative way, it can also by hate in first sight. Apparently, this was what Misaki was going through.

"I'm Igarashi Tora." The man gestured his hands out, wanting to have a handshake with Misaki.

"Ayuzawa." Misaki simply said, then she turned her face away from the man, with a poker face. For some reasons Misaki didn't want to have a further conversation with this man, he gave Misaki a really disgusting feeling.

"So you're Usui's partner for tonight." The man leaned against the wall and said.

Misaki didn't say anything, she just pretend that she didn't hear anything.

"If you're coming with him in such occasion, you're probably his lover aren't you?" The man provoked Misaki.

However, Misaki just clenched her teeth silently and continued to ignore the man.

"Then you must know about his past." The man started to chuckle. "His pitiful past. Born in a noble family, yet unable to claim his name."

Though Misaki doesn't not understand what this man call Igarashi Tora was saying, it wasn't like she really cared either. However, his provoking tone of voice really got onto Misaki's nerve. However Misaki had to endure it, as a secretary she will not shame her boss by starting quarrels in a business party.

"So how much do you cost?" A sudden question from Igarashi Tora shocked Misaki.

"Pardon me?" Misaki looked at Igarashi Tora with an abhorring expression.

"How much do you cost?" Igarashi Tora repeated

One of the reasons Misaki hate men. Men always think that they can manipulate women with money. That phrase there was really getting on Misaki's nerves.

….

Usui followed Gerard, and Usui was brought to the presidential suite of the hotel. Outside of the presidential suite, a blonde typical English looking bodyguard stood there.

"Ted, you can go rest for now." Gerard said to the typical English looking body guard.

"Yes." Ted replied and walked away.

Gerard opened the presidential suite door, and he opened the door widely to let Usui step in.

"The faster you get in, the faster you can go." Gerard said to Usui.

"It's more fun to make people feel anxious." Usui just did a devil-like smile at Gerard.

"Remember, that little girl is still waiting for you." Gerard was referring to Misaki.

Usui walked into the luxurious suite, and Gerard shut the doors once Usui walked in. Gerard walked in front of Usui, taking him to the living room of the suite. A women with long beautiful blonde hair sat on the sofa, she was around the age of her late 40's, but time didn't manage to leave its trace on her graceful facial features. This women's name is Patricia Walker, also Usui's mother. Patricia turned around, and once she saw Usui she stood up right away.

"Takumi…" Patricia was about to walk towards Usui.

"Don't come near me!" Usui warned.

"Takumi.. It's mo…" Before Patricia could finish what she was going to say, Usui interrupted.

"You actually call yourself a mother?" Usui looked at Patricia with fierce eyes.

"Watch it, Takumi Walker." Gerard warned.

"Hmph. Walker, what a family name to have." Usui snorted.

"Takumi, I just want to talk to you…" Patricia looked at Usui with her emerald colored eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about." Usui didn't bother to continue to conversation.

"I just want to know if you're fine." Patricia said.

"I'm really fine, so please leave me alone." Usui glared at both Gerard and Patricia. "Now, may I please leave?"

"Takumi, I know I never played my role as a mother properly. So please just give me this chance to pay back…" Patricia's voice was filled with regrets and depression.

"You just feel guilty of creating a child that was never meant to be born and ruining a man's life." Usui finished his sentence and made his way to the door, he cannot stand to stay in that place anymore.

"Taku…" Before Patricia could call out Usui's name again, the loud door shutting sound filled up the whole presidential suite.

Usui doesn't know how to deal with Patricia. She wasn't a mother to him; she was more like a stranger. A stranger who just happens to gave birth to him. He didn't want to have any conversation with her, he felt like it was unnecessary. Usui's brain was able to digest all these events happening to him. He walked straight to the elevator and was ready to return to the party and pick Misaki up.

Once Usui was at the party again, he was surprised to find Misaki in a quarrel with a girl. According to Usui's understanding to Misaki, Usui knows that Misaki is a girl who knows what she is supposed to do in different situations. She is not one of those girls who will start a quarrel in public, Usui is a different case.

"How dare you seduce my Tora-sama!" The girl screamed at Misaki.

"Sorry, but I wasn't doing anything." Misaki just simply gave a smile, but Usui knew that under that smile was anger.

"If you think this party here is where you can get rich men, then you are wrong!" The girl continued to scream and shout.

"This is a misunderstanding…" Misaki was about to slap this little *bleep*.

"Then why was Tora-sama touching you?" The girl continued to rage.

"It was just an accident." The true Misaki wanted to answer 'because he's such an a**hole."

After Igarashi Tora's verbal sexual harassment, this crazy girl just suddenly appeared. Misaki did not even talk to Igarashi Tora, she just ignored him and hoped that he would be gone really soon. Well, he was gone but new trouble came and it was this crazy girl screaming at Misaki.

Usui was about to get Misaki out of the situation, when he suddenly felt someone grabbing his shoulders. Usui turned around and saw a man with light blonde hair and light golden eyes appeared. That moment Usui recognized him, Igarashi Tora.

"Long time no see, Usui." Igarashi Tora smirked.

"You too, perverted onii-chan." Usui insulted.

"You've got a really interesting secretary." Igarashi Tora smiled.

"Did you set her up?" Usui asked.

"What do you think?" Igarashi Tora gave off a mysterious tone.

"You're a *bleep*." Usui smiled then made his way to the crowd to save Misaki.

"You!" The girl who was fighting with Misaki was about to slap Misaki across the face.

Before her hands reached Misaki's pale white face, a strong arm stopped it. Usui was standing in front of Misaki, like a big wall protecting her from the raging girl.

"Sorry, but may you please avoid quarrels in public?" Usui said politely.

"I'm just trying to get rid of a lowly classed brat trying to *bleep* her way up the social class." The girl was really insane, really insane.

"I thought high class girls are educated to be elegant and thoughtful, seems like I was wrong." Usui's words made the whole crowd started to whisper things.

"Hmph!" The girl swung her hands away and walked away.

Usui pulled Misaki out of the crowd, and exit the gigantic room the party was held. Everyone watched them as they exited the place; most of them were whispering unpleasant things to each other.

Igarashi Tora just stood in the crowd, as he watched Misaki and Usui depart. He smirked and chuckled, then he started to laugh out loud. The crowd's attention was shifted to Igarashi Tora, but it wasn't like he really cared. He just continued to laugh and walked away. No one was able to explain what Igarashi Tora was thinking.

"Usui, wait.." Usui was walking so fast, Misaki couldn't walk properly in those heels. "Ah!"

Usui turned around and found Misaki on the floor, from her facial expression something was causing her physical pain.

"Are you ok?" Usui kneeled down and asked Misaki.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Misaki looked up at Usui.

"Great." Usui really meant that, he truly meant that.

"What?" Misaki didn't understand why Usui was happy.

"Now I have a reason why I can carry you." Right after that sentence, Misaki was picked up like a princess.

"Hey! This is embarrassing! Everyone is looking." Misaki protested.

"You don't have to care about them." Usui just smiled and carried Misaki out of the hotel.

…..

Usui and Misaki were at the hospital. They just needed some simple medication, however the hospital seems to be really busy. They were standing there, as they watched the doctors and nurse run here and run there.

"I guess, we just have to wait for them to call your name." Usui suggested as he placed Misaki down on a bench.

"Yeah… abnormally busy hospital tonight." Misaki nodded. "It's going to take a long time for them to call my name.

"Misaki!" That moment when Misaki heard her name, she was surprised at how fast her name was called.

Instead of a nurse coming, there was a hospital bed being pushed in a really fast speed. It was heading for the emergency room, and the person who called 'Misaki' was a man with grey hair and purple eyes running with the hospital bed too.

"Usagi-san…" The boy on the hospital bed had dark brown hair, and green eyes. He was actually rather good looking, but that moment he looked really pale.

"Don't die Misaki!" The man with grey hair pleaded. "Who will clean my teddy bear room if you die!"

"Don't mention about that teddy bear room!" The boy shouted back to the man, then a sudden pain caused him to lie back. "Ouch… my stomach."

"Misaki, where do we keep the coffee cups?" The grey hair man asked such an unimportant question with an extreme serious face.

"Don't ask me that now!" The boy raged. "Never try to make fuwa fuwa egg rolls again…"

"How about normal egg rolls?" The man asked.

"Don't even enter the kitchen!" The boy lied back down again enduring the extreme pain from his stomach.

Misaki and Usui watched that hospital bed pass by. They were simply speechless, they didn't know what to say. But it seemed like the brown hair boy ate some egg rolls the grey hair man made and ended up in the hospital.

"Ahh… must be painful." Misaki commented.

"Now you should be grateful that you have such a good cook with you." Usui nodded.

"Really?" Misaki stared at Usui.

A man with brown hair, dark brown eyes, with a mean looking face passed Misaki and Usui. Suddenly, they heard a voice calling.

"Hiro-san!" A doctor who was super tall with black hair and dark blue eyes was calling while running after the mean looking man.

"Nowaki, what?" The mean looking man impatiently glared at the doctor.

"I just wanted to say thank you for sending my lunchbox for tonight." The doctor gave a really cute smile, invisible flowers were in the air.

"Ahh! Whatever!" The mean looking man turned around and was ready to exit the hospital.

"Wait!" The doctor grabbed on to the mean looking man's wrist and pulled him close.

"What?" The mean looking man asked, then he suddenly started blushing. "Whatever!"

The mean looking man swung his hand and exited the hospital looking really angry, but happy in some other way. At the exit, the good looking doctor just smiled and wave goodbye crazily. What made the mean looking man blush was simply a short phrase 'I love you' whispered by the doctor.

"Umm…. You're a doctor." Usui pointed at the good looking doctor.

"Yes I am." The doctor nodded.

"That was a statement." Usui answered back. "Would you mind looking at my partner's ankle, she twisted it and we're kind of in a hurry."

"Oh! Wait, is she Ayuzawa Misaki?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am!" Misaki anwered.

"You're my next patient. Sorry for the wait." A smile that made Misaki really want to punch the doctor appeared.

It didn't take long for Misaki's ankle to be treated, but still Misaki had a hard time walking. When she was exiting the doctor's examine room, she insisted to walk instead of being carried. So Usui helped Misaki slowly walk out the room.

As the exited, the next patient came in. The next patient was a teenage boy with light brown hair with grey eyes along with a man around the age 30 with black hair and dark grey eyes.

"Dr. Nowaki please just put some cast on this brat's hands." The older man angrily said.

"Miyagi! It's just a finger cut!" The teenage boy complained.

"Yeah! Shinobu! Totally! A finger cut will produce a puddle of blood!" The man argued back.

"I was cutting cabbage slices for your sake!" The teenage boy argued back.

"For my sake?" The man threw his hands to his face. "I'm getting cabbage phobia lately…"

Misaki and Usui got out the hospital, and they were on a taxi way back. On the taxi there was only silence, until a loud slapping sound appeared. Apparently, Misaki slapped Usui on the shoulders extremely hard.

"I need an explanation." Misaki glared at Usui.

"About what?" Usui asked back.

"About what?" Misaki looked at Usui with her dark golden colored eyes. "Everything today."

"It's a party." Usui answered.

"What's with your other name? What's with you and that person who looks exactly like you? Why was I picked on? That raging women just suddenly appeared once that pervert left me alone! Why? How can I continue to work for you when I don't understand all your circumstances?" Misaki was rubbing her forehead. Everything she went through today was causing her a head ache.

"You really want to know?" Usui asked.

Miskai simply nodded and said nothing. She didn't want to have any eye contact with Usui.

"Mr. driver. Please just go straight to the second address I told you." Usui informed the taxi driver.

"How about my house?" Misaki looked at Usui with a confused expression.

"Call your family that you won't be going home today." Usui commanded.

"What?" Misaki wasn't sure on what she just heard.

"You wanted an explanation didn't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Answers from last chapter**

**Junjou Romantica**

**Junjou Egoist**

**Junjou Terrorist**

**Basically the Junjou series… some people might not know this since it's BL. The game will stop for this chapter, just this chapter. It will start again next chapter.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything**

**Sweet as Candy**

"…yeah." Misaki nodded as she spoke through the phone. "I'll be safe. Then I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

Misaki clicked on the red button on the screen, and gave the phone back to Usui.

"You promise you won't do anything…. Right?" Miskai gave the suspicious stare at Usui.

"What is Misa-chan thinking…" Usui put the phone back into his pocket. "You perv…"

"Who's the perv!" Misaki angrily shouted back.

"I wonder~" Usui's voice trailed off playfully.

"You really have to tell me what the hell is going on ok?" Miskai suddenly said, as she sat back and crossed her arms. "I don't like to work under conditions I don't know."

"Yes, I will really tell you." Usui reached his hands towards Misaki's head and ruffled her silky black hair. "I promise on that."

Once the taxi arrived at Usui's place, the first thing Usui did was getting off the taxi before Misaki. He walked towards Misaki's taxi door, opened it and had his back facing Misaki while he kneeled down.

"Come up, you can't walk with that sprained ankle." Usui commanded.

"But… can you use some other way than this way?" Misaki asked.

"If you want the princess style I can." Usui suggested. "I like that way better."

"No! It's ok.. I'll go with this." Misaki finished her sentence and shifted her body a little. She slowly moved onto Usui's back. With a little kick, Usui closed the taxi door.

Usui piggy backed ride Misaki to the elevator, into his house, and he finally settled Misaki down on the couch. First he let Misaki settle her legs on the short table, then disappeared. After a few minutes Usui appeared with a bunch of cushions in his hands. He stacked up a cushion mountain for Misaki's foot.

"The softer the better." Usui said as he gently placed Misaki's foot on the cushion mountain he made. "Tea or hot chocolate."

"Errmm… hot chocolate." Misaki answered.

"Great answer, suits the story I will tell you later." Usui smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

Misaki looked around the house; somehow it looked different that moment. Everything seemed to gloomy, dark, serious, and empty. She looked towards the curtains and found Licht asleep soundly in her own cozy corner. That was the only part of the house that felt lively. Usui appeared with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

"It's story time." A pathetic smile ran across Usui's face as he placed one mug of hot chocolate in front of Misaki then sat down on the floor, facing Misaki face to face.

"Story time?" Misaki didn't understand what Usui was trying to say.

"Let me tell you a rather sad fairy tale story." Usui sighed.

_Once upon a time, in a beautiful castle ran by a powerful noble family and lots of servant. They had a beautiful, smart, and talented princess. Everyone loved the princess, and everyone respected her. In order to have a servant who can serve such a perfect princess, the family searched for a perfect butler. Then, in a Easter Island country they found the butler they wanted. This butler was extraordinary; there was nothing he didn't know how to do. Though he was a perfect butler, he didn't spoil the princess like the other servants. This was particularly one of the reasons why the king and queen chose this butler. Eventually facing such a perfect man, the princess started to develop romantic feelings towards the butler so did the butler towards the princess. However they knew this was a romance that will never come true, so they kept all those feelings to themselves. It didn't take long for both of them to be separated. Since the princess was soon to be engaged to another noble, she had to dispose all those feelings. To dispose all these feelings she fired her butler. The butler understood the intention behind these actions so he packed up his bags and left. Though the princess was sad, she had to hide all those feelings for her coming engagement. The princess was engaged to a noble who was kind hearted, generous, but just a little bit soft minded. However the princess's sharp mind balanced their personalities off. It didn't take long for them to have their first baby. Everything seemed so perfect and happy on the outside. In the inside of the princess she was still crying over that little romance she wasn't able to succeed. After four years since her first son was born, the princess went on a trip to the countryside alone. In the small alleys of the countryside there was a small café, a really small café that no one will notice. That was where a miracle encountered took place. The owner of that café was the perfect butler. He never left the princess, he just watched over her from a far distance. Emotions overloaded their minds, and they did something that can never forgive. The vacation of the princess ended, and they said goodbye again. However the princess promised to visit the butler again. Once the princess returned to the castle everything resumed to its original routine. _

_Until one day the princess realized that she was pregnant. Not with anyone's child, but the butler's child. To give birth to this child the princess said that she will be studying at a foreign country for around a year. The princess came to the butler's home country; the eastern island country that was mentioned in the beginning. She gave birth to the child there, and returned to her castle again. Before she returned back to the castle she went to visit the butler, this time with a living souvenir. The butler agreed to take care of their child, and they also promised each other not to meet again. As years past the little child grew up to be a wonderful spontaneous young little boy. Though he didn't have a mother, he had a caring father. To that child having a mother didn't really matter, since he had the perfect father. Before the little boy was ready to attend his kindergarten a group of men in black suits took him and the perfect butler away from the peaceful countryside. Those men in black suits brought them to a castle, the castle of the princess. The king found out that the princess did such a despicable thing, so he decided to capture the butler and the little boy, so the secrets won't be revealed. The little boy was put into a tower filled with books. All the little boy did all day was to read. That was the only thing the boy did. He couldn't go out and play, talk to people, or even leaving that tower. He could only meet his father once a year on the little boy's birthday. When the little boy reached the age of 13 he was given a laptop by his father. The little boy…_

"Wait! It should be a teenage boy now!" Misaki corrected.

"Sorry. Sorry." Usui said. "Let me continue."

_The teenage boy soon discovered a world he was suppose to know years ago through the internet. By the age of 15 the teenage boy hacked into the Walker's company website a created a big mess in the Walker Company. Everyone continuously searched for the hacker, and then they found the hacker was in the tower of the Walker residence. The teenage boy was brought out of the tower, and that was the moment when he met his "grandfather" and "mother". Though the teenage boy thought he was going to be punished, instead he was brought to a place. They did several of tests on him and discovered that he was a genius. From that day on the Walker Company had a new chess pawn, a chess pawn that is trapped on the chess board. This chess pawn's name is Usui Takumi._

"Then end…" Usui finished the story then stared at his empty mug.

"….then how did you come to Japan?" Misaki asked.

"When I was 17 they sent me here, because Gerard wasn't happy to see me around." Usui explained.

"Gerard is your half brother, right?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah." Usui said emotionlessly.

"How about your father?" Misaki asked.

"He's trapped in some part of the Walker residence." Usui snorted with his nose. "Pathetic life huh?"

"Do you hate your mom?" Misaki asked.

"From the moment I was born, from the moment she abandoned me and threw all my responsibility to my father she was not my mother anymore." Usui stood up and walked towards the couch.

"Do you have to hate her?" Misaki asked.

Usui just silently sat beside Misaki, he didn't know what to say. He never thought of that question or never thought about having to answer that particular questions.

"I don't, but I choose to." Usui laid his head on Misaki's shoulders. "Do you know magic?"

"Huh?" Misaki can't see the connection between mother and magic.

"I turn so honest when I'm with you, and you always make me feel comfortable mentally." Usui then wrapped his arms around Misaki. "Just for tonight, just let me hug you silently like this."

Misaki didn't say anything. She patted Usui's arms and looked out the big glass windows of Usui's condominium. That moment Misaki felt like this whole luxurious condominium was a cage, a cage that traps Usui. Just for that moment, Misaki wished that she can become the key to set Usui free from all this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game starts again this chapter. This chapter the manga or anime cameo will be presented in a slightly different way.**

**Please read and review.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sweet as Candy**

The soft, gentle sunlight entered the room through the large clear windows, and only the soft chirping of birds could be heard. Misaki rubbed her eyes for a little, then slowly opened them. She was surprised, just like particular morning she found herself waking up beside Usui. However, this time it wasn't that Usui was sleeping beside her. It was because Usui wasn't sleeping beside her. That moment Misaki flinched up and found herself sleeping on Usui's bed, she was in Usui's bedroom. Misaki sat up properly, and looked around her surrounding. In Usui's room there was literally nothing except for a closet and the bed she was sleeping on.

After sitting straight up, Misaki wiggled her feet. It still had a weird feeling, but Misaki felt like she was able to walk already. She walked out of the bed and folded the blankets, and then she opened the dark curtains and let the sunshine enter the room. Everything from last night started to appear in her head once again; Usui's tragic story and all the other things.

Misaki knew something; very soon she will have to decide whether if she will continue to work for Usui. To be trapped with him in the same cage, or watch Usui suffer alone in this cage. Misaki knew something, it was definitely better if she stops working for Usui. There is no reason for her to be involved into his high society business. However something was disrupting Misaki's mind, she couldn't leave Usui alone, but she doesn't know why either. Just that moment Misaki slapped both her cheeks hardly with her hands.

"There's no reason for me to stand here and think about this right now." Misaki nodded to herself and decided not to think about that question. When the time comes, her decisions will be made.

When Misaki walked to the living room, she felt extremely comfortable. The doctor from last night might be slow but his treatment was indeed effective. The living room was empty, even Licht wasn't at the living room. Misaki sat on the sofa, and she spotted a blanket and realized that the sofa seat was still warm. Obviously, Usui slept on the couch last night.

"Don't treat me so kindly…" Misaki hugged the warm blanket. "It'll make it hard for me to leave you…"

"Make is hard for you to what?" Usui suddenly appeared at the entrance with a bag of groceries in one hand and Licht in the other hand.

"AH!" Misaki was so shocked she flinched. "When did you appear?"

"Just now." Usui walked towards the short table in front of the sofa and placed the groceries down. "So what were you saying?"

"I was…." Misaki paused for a moment. "I was just saying to this blanket that it's so warm I can't leave it."

That moment Misaki acted proud and started to cuddle on the blanket even tighter, like she really can't be separated from the blanket.

"Ok…" Usui just nodded. "Is scone good enough for breakfast?"

"Yeah.. I guess." Misaki answered.

The Usui walked towards the kitchen along with the groceries be bought. Last night, since Usui couldn't sleep properly he spent his night making scone batter. For him in times when he can't calm down, he chooses to release his stress through cooking and baking.

"Geez… what a dishonest cat." Usui chuckled as he took the scone batter out of the fridge. The moment when Usui entered the door he heard everything Misaki said. "Oh yeah! Misaki, you see the bag at the side of the couch?"

"Yes?" Misaki found the bag instantly.

"Open it." Usui demanded.

Misaki did what Usui said. Then she found a light pink dress along with creamish white color jacket.

"Wear that." Usui said.

"What?" Misaki was shocked again. Then she looked at herself, she was still wearing the prom dress from last night. "Ah! The make up!"

It is common sense that if you put make up on overnight it will harm your skin badly.

"I washed the make up off for you last night already." Usui closed the oven and set the timer on.

"Oh, thank you." Misaki was confident that Usui definitely did that when she was asleep. For one main reason, Misaki does not know how to wash the make up off her face, since she never used them.

"You're welcome." Usui smirked while recalling how soft Misaki's cheeks were, then he reminded himself that he has to feed Misaki more food. Though her cheeks were soft, but her overall body composition is too skinny.

"I can wear the clothes I wore before the party last night." Misaki suddenly thought of the her old clothes.

"They're in the laundry." Usui replied again.

"When?" Misaki asked.

"This morning." Usui answered.

"…." For just that one moment, Misaki realized that she was set up.

Usui walked out the kitchen with two plates of warm scones, along with strawberry jam and clotted cream. The best way to start a day is to have warm breakfast and plenty of sunshine.

"So what are we going to do today?" Usui suddenly asked.

"Work?" Misaki said as she took another bite of her scone.

"I finished today's portion last night." Usui took a sip of his tea.

"What?" Misaki was shocked. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Don't worry, aliens from planet pheromone only needs 4 hours of sleep per day." Usui smiled at Misaki.

"I don't think that's ok!" Misaki argued back.

"I have a few things I want to do today." Usui proposed.

"Like…?" Misaki looked at Usui, waiting for further explanation.

"Let's see…. The movies, a walk in the park, dining outside, play some sports, do some random….." The list was really long, so let's abbreviate it.

"Stop!" Misaki interrupted Usui's listing time. "You have time for that?"

"Hmm… How about let's go watch a movie and take a walk in the park." Usui suggested. "That's a big cut off for me."

"That is a more reasonable schedule." Misaki commented. "How about the café?"

"Let's take a day off today. Not in the mood for business." Usui was acting like a spoiled child in one way or the other today.

"Ok, you're the boss." Misaki nodded. "You have a spare tooth brush?"

"Oh yeah… tooth brush…" Usui thought for a moment. "I don't mind using the same one as you."

"I DO MIND!" Misaki glared.

"I know, I know." Usui laughed. "I already brought a spare one for you."

Geez, why do you like to tease me?" Misaki questioned.

"You're the first human being that caught my attention." Usui just simply smirked and drank his tea. While Misaki was about to burst from anger.

….

Misaki and Usui were at the movie theater. If you wonder if Misaki wore the outfit Usui brought for her, then the answer is yes. That was Misaki's only option. So then Misaki and Usui were standing in front of the posters. There were too much movies for them to choose.

"Hmmm…" Misaki touched the bottom of her chin and frowned.

"Let me read the synopsis of these movies." Usui took out the little short brochures he got from the counter. "Movie one, one hundred years ago giants started to roam the lands. Thus, the human race had to take shelters within what they so call 'walls'. For one hundred years people lived in peace. Eren Yeager, his adopted sister Mikasa Arckerman, and their friend Armin Arlert lived in the most outer wall. Then tragedy stikes…."

"It does sound interesting, but does it end in just one movie?" Misaki asked.

"Nope, it says this is the first part." Usui pointed at the brochure.

"Next." Misaki said.

"Movie two. Two brothers, with a tragic past, sets on a journey searching for the legendary 'Philosopher's Stone'. They want what is suppose to be theirs back, and they want to get back what was once theirs back. A journey that will reveal the dark, greed, and ugly side of humans is about to begin." Usui read the synopsis with an irregularly deep voice.

"Are you trying to emulate the trailer voices?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, so this movie?" Usui asked.

"Hmm… still thinking. Ends in one movie?" Misaki asked.

"Yep, all in one." Usui replied.

"Hmmm… I want to listen to the synopsis of the third movie first." Misaki said.

"Ok. Movie three. What will you do if you fall into an old dried up well in your grandfather's shrine because you were attacked by a demon? The situation above might not appeal to a normal 3rd year middle school student girl. However, Kagome Higurashi was forced to face that situation, and her answer was travel back to time. She found herself in the feudal times, in front of an old tree. Wait, is that a half demon boy sealed on a tree? Seems like the best option was to release him, since Kagome was about to be killed by feudal Japanese villagers. Yet, one event leads to the next and a legendary jewel fell out of Kagome's body. Thus, a journey begins that revolves around love, hate, friendship, and bloodshed…." Usui ended with a really soft voice, with the echo effect.

"This movie sounds long." Misaki commented. "But the story sounds pretty fun."

"I think all of them sounds fun." Usui said.

"Hmm…" Misaki rubbed her chin and continued to think.

"Misaki choose an alphabet, A B or C." Usui suddenly said.

"B!" Misaki shouted back immediately.

"Ok, we're watching movie two." Usui walked towards the counter silently.

"Wait! We're deciding in such a weird way?" Misaki asked.

"It's not like this will be the last time we'll watch a movie together." Usui said as he brought the tickets and there was no way Misaki could withdraw anymore.

"….you think I'm going to come watch a movie with you again?" Misaki pouted and walked into the cinema.

"Popcorn?" Usui asked.

"Caramel flavor!" Misaki replied back without looking at Usui.

…

"Ahhh~" Misaki stretched her body." That movie was great."

"It might be a good idea to work with the company and create a RPG game with them." Usui was in his business mode.

"Oh, then I suggest that the ending should be different according to the choices you make in the game." Misaki suggested.

"Hmmm… that might work." Usui nodded.

"Since, I think the ending of the movie was good, but almost every choice that they characters made has a direct relationship to the ending." Misaki analyzed.

"True." Usui thought about it too. "And sometimes the sad endings attract some other players too."

"Darn it! I want to become an alchemist now." Misaki looked like a hot blooded teenager.

"I want you to become auto mail mechanic." Usui looked at Misaki and said.

"Like the heroine in the movie? Why?" Misaki asked.

"So when I lose my heart, you can make one for me." Usui did a flirty smile at Misaki.

"Isn't it supposed to be a leg or an arm?" Misaki took it seriously.

"Not everything has to accord to the movie." Usui chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just so into all those stuff. The ultimate truth and all those stuff…" Misaki can feel her brain having the flashbacks of the movie flash through her brain at a fast speed.

"What time is it?" Usui asked Misaki.

"Erm…. 1:30 PM." Misaki answered.

"Let's go get some afternoon lunch." Usui suggested.

"Afternoon lunch?" Misaki was confused.

"Afternoon tea + lunch" Usui replied back.

Misaki didn't know what to do when Usui brought her to this high class looking pretty little café. Everything here cost average 1000 yen. That really blew Misaki off. She has never seen such an expensive cup of tea. They just stood outside the store, as Misaki stared at the menu displayed outside the store. She didn't feel good after reading the price, in fact her appetite was gone.

"Do we really have to eat here?" Misaki asked. "The cost made me lose my appetite."

"I see…" Usui nodded and thought for a little while. "Then you want to go eat sweets sold on the streets?"

"I think that's a better idea." Misaki agreed. "We're going to do a bunch of exercise in the park later, so we're gonna burn off the calories anyway."

"Let's see who gets to that crepe store first." After Usui challenged Misaki with that sentence, he started to run.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Misaki whined as she started to run after Usui.

While Usui ran he laughed, and he constantly looked back at Misaki with a teasing face. Misaki was running as fast as she could, at a certain angle Misaki looked like Medusa while she was running.

"Catch up! Meduki!" Usui teased.

"Meduki?" Misaki didn't understand.

"Misaki the Medusa, Meduki." Usui started to laugh loudly.

"You!" Misaki ran even faster. "Better keep running, let's see what happens when I catch you!"

Everyone on the street was looking at them, but Misaki and Usui didn't care. They just continued racing, while ignoring the judging glares of the other people. Finally, Usui reached the crepe shop first. The store clerk was surprised to see a panting hot man standing there laughing at a scary looking girl running.

"Chocolate banana please…" Usui ordered while panting.

"Darn it you… Usui Takumi!" Misaki felt like she aged by 20 years old when she reached the crepe shop. It has been sometime since Misaki did such an extreme exercise such as racing with an alien.

"Here!" Usui passed the crepe he just ordered to Misaki. "Loser's prize."

"Loser's prize?" Misaki gave a suspicious look. "Never heard of that."

"It's normal on planet pheromone." Usui chuckled as Misaki accepted the crepe.

"Hmph!" Miskai turned her head around. "I'm taking it since I'm hungry… not because I admit I lost!"

Usui just chuckled, and eventually the chuckle turned into big laughs. Never in his life, he met such an ironic and interesting girl. Misaki always surprises him with different facial expressions, reactions, and insights. To him Misaki was just like the color white, lightening up every dark color of his mind. She can always turn everything negative into positive for him. However, Usui had decided to do something..

After eating several of sweets on that particular street, Misaki and Usui went to the park. They started out doing some simple slow walk, but somehow that simple slow walk turned into another running competition. Then they decided to play soccer with a rubber ball they brought nearby, somehow it turned out that a 2 people mini world cup started. Misaki and Usui had to stop playing soccer, since everyone started to gather up and watch them play. So then they decided that they should play some badminton, so they rented the racket and birdie from the park. Somehow and someway people started to gather again, since it felt like 2 ninjas competing in badminton. The continued to do various of sports, though it all ended up like a competition. They did this whole afternoon.

As time past, the glaring sun turned into a warm orange color and ready to sink below the horizon. Misaki was blowing bubbles with the bubble toy that Usui brought a few minutes ago. She watched the orange sun sink as she constantly blew little small bubbles.

"Misaki." Usui called out. Just before Misaki was going to turn her head around and face him. Usui stopped her. "Don't turn around."

"Why?" Misaki asked, but she did what Usui said. She didn't turn around.

"I'm going to say goodbye to you." Usui replied back. "If I see your face, it will be hard for me to do so."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Misaki asked, without turning her head.

"You might be in trouble if you constantly work for me." Usui explained. "I can't make you take that risk. So… goodbye."

After Usui said that sentence he turned around and walked away. He knew that if he stayed there, he won't be able to bid Misaki farewell. Deep down in Usui's mind, he knew that he has been depending on Misaki mentally over these few months. If he continues to be with Misaki, then he will not be able to let Misaki go. Usui knew that it wasn't a good idea to keep another victim with him in that small cage the Walker's set up for him. This little hangout session today, was for Usui to create enough memories so that he could make it through the future days without Misaki by his side.

Suddenly, Usui felt something warm hugging him from the back. A pair of slim and soft hands wrapped around his waist.

"Women and men have equal rights." Misaki smashed her head on Usui's back. "I have the right to express my own opinion."

"Go on…" That moment Usui kept hope in his mind, hoping that Misaki wants to stay with him.

"I am strong, I am capable, and I am willing to support you." Misaki said. "You gave me 50 percent of your kindness. Thus, I will return it to you with 50 percent of kindness too."

"Is that the equivalent rule from the movie?" Usui asked.

"Yes, let me continue." Misaki banged her head really hard on Usui's back. "I don't always do unreasonable judgments, but when I do I make sure everything turns reasonable at the end. So give me a chance to find out the reason why I am willing to stay with you."

"….You know that you might not be able to turn back into the old Misaki anymore, right?" Usui asked. "You'll have to face the ugly and dark side of the high society."

"Then I'll become even brighter, and even stronger. So I will remain the same old Ayuzawa Misaki." Misaki replied back.

"Welcome to my world, and thank you for coming into my world." Usui held onto Misaki's hands that were still around his waist.

"You're welcome." Misaki said softly.


End file.
